Forever The Troublemaker
by KarinMaaka07
Summary: Having failed to stop the Eye of the Moon plan, Naruto dies. Unknown to him, his tenant has a little surprise for him. "Another thing" Kurama started, "I'm not exactly sure how far in the past we are." With that, Naruto just stared at Kurama for the longest. "Or, to make things worse, we could be in the time when there is a SHINOBI WAR!" Time Travel! Random&Crack moments. RxR?
1. I

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or the characters.

*If the other characters seem OOC than I'm truly sorry.*

Strong!/Semi-Smart! Naruto.

**AN: **Yay! More time-travel fics!

* * *

**I**

Everything wasn't going so well. His home was destroyed. He didn't get to bring back his friend like he promised. Their mission was going well from the start but it slowly became a nightmare. The blonde turned his head slightly, looking at his down teammates.

The masked man finally did it, he managed to do the Eye of the Moon plan. He snorted at the name of it. It didn't sound like it could do much but he finally saw what it could do.

'_So this is what dying feels like.' _The blonde mused, looking up at the dark sky. The now red moon hovering over the people who had seen it. _'What can I do? It's not like I can turn back time.' _He thought to himself, eyes looking dull as they slowly lose their shine. Slowly, his eyelids became heavy. He couldn't keep them open anymore. With dots clouding his vision, he took in one last breath, smiling sadly up at the sky. "Sorry…everyone…" he whispered as the darkness consumed him completely.

* * *

Something was nudging at him. He wanted to sleep damn it. Again, it kept trying to wake him up. _'Why can't I get any sleep?' _There was no more movement, the blonde let out a small sigh of relief and comfort. Until something jumped right on his torso. Said boy opened his eyes completely wide, sitting up as fast as he could. "What the hell?" He coughed, trying to get air back into his lungs.

"**About time you woke up Kit." **The deep voice made the blonde suck air through his teeth. **"Don't look so startled, idiot. It's not like I'm going to rampage through every village I see." **Kurama chuckled as his ex-host just gave him a blank stare before looking confused.

"Kurama? What are you doing out here? Better yet- How the hell did you manage to do that?" Naruto was looking at the fox for a while until he realized something. "Your fur isn't red anymore." It wasn't that he would miss the red fur. In fact he didn't really mind the change of color. It was his favorite after all. _Orange_. The giant fox looked like any other fox…except for his size. Naruto's eyes sparkled as he started to pet Kurama's fur down. It was his favorite color, how was he not suppose to pet and hug him like a stuffed animal?

The fox, Kurama, did nothing as Naruto just buried his face into his fur, rubbing it every where he could making odd noises. Some that sounded rather closely to 'aww' and other baby talk. Kurama could only sweat drop at his ex-hosts actions and behavior. **"Kit, listen to me very carefully."** There was a hum, slightly telling the fox that he has his attention but was still going on about how nice his fur was now. **"I used a Jutsu before you actually died." **Naruto paused in his actions. **"I'm not exactly sure how to say this with out sugar coating this so I'll just tell you bluntly." **He felt Naruto unbury his head from his fur, looking at him intently. **"We're in the past." **And there was a _thud. _Naruto slowly pushed himself back up, looking at Kurama as he grew another head. **"Which is why you look like how you do."** Kurama continued, looking very amused as Naruto rushed over to a new by pond.

The blonde continued to look at his features over and over again. The whiskers he had were no longer there. It made him feel odd without them. His hair was a lot more spikier then usual and had grown in length. His once sharp features were blessed with baby fat. All in all, he looked like his twelve year old self again. Expect, he had no whiskers, his clothes were different, and he didn't have the hitai-ate anymore. He was just thankful that he still had Tsunade's necklace. "How much time did we go back?" His voice shook a little, trying to breath properly. "How about my Chakra coils? Do I have to work on those again?" Inwardly, he groaned. He was finally at Kage level before all of this and, really, he didn't want to wait that long to get back at that level.

Kurama walked towards Naruto, looking down at the pond as he caught Naruto's eyes in the reflection. **"Your chakra coils are still at Kage level, so don't worry about that."** Said boy let out a sigh of relief. **"What you have to work on is your strength. That physical body of yours' isn't as strong as your old one. During the time, you will train you body and chakra." **Naruto looked over at him, a brow raised when he said 'chakra'. The Kyuubi sighed, looking back at his ex-host. **"Just because you still have the same level doesn't mean your chakra control will be the same as well. Now that you're back in that body, your chakra control sucks."** Naruto face palmed himself and groaned out in dismay. Kurama shifted a little bit, his tail swaying back and forth. **"Another thing,"** he started, getting Naruto's attention once again. **"I'm not exactly sure how far in the past we are." **With that, Naruto just stared at Kurama for the longest.

As if it were hours, Naruto blinked, looking far more calm then he should have. "So, you're saying that, you don't know what time we're in. And for all we know, we could be in the time that even the Sage of Six paths existed." His voice was betraying what his facially expression was showing. His brow was twitching every other second. "Or, to make things worse, we could be in the time when there is a SHINOBI WAR!" Naruto raised his voice near the end, pulling at his hair and ran around in a circle; cursing every other sentence. After calming down a little, he took in a deep breath and looked at Kurama with determined eyes. "Okay, this is what's going to happen. I'll work on my training _and then _we'll worry about the time line we're in. Does that sound good enough as a plan?" Naruto had crossed his arms over his chest, looking at Kurama for any sort of doubt.

Said fox snorted. **"Sounds better then wondering around the place and asking people of the year. What could happen if you ran into rouge-nin's and still couldn't have complete control over your chakra?" **Yup, Naruto's plan sounded far better then their second option. With that, Naruto created two hundred clones, not feeling tired at all. Kurama saw the questioning look on his face and smirked at him. **"Just because I am not in your body doesn't mean you don't have access to my chakra. It's only when I allow you to get some that matter." **Naruto blinked, grinned and nodded at the simple explanation. It did do a lot of good instead of harm.

Shrugging his shoulders, Naruto sent his clones to do chakra control training while he stayed behind to work up on his physical body. It gave him relief that his speed was the same as if he were in Bijuu Mode. _'Man, I'm so weak! I can't even make a small crater with a punch in this body!' _He pouted as he continued to work on his training, not liking how weak the body truly was. Hours went by and his clones finally got chakra control. Naruto, on the other hand, was still grumbling about how weak he was he didn't realize that it was already dinner time until Kurama had pointed it out.

* * *

So as the days went by, they began to do a little routine. Naruto would train to get back to his normal strength while Kurama went out hunting for anything they could eat. There were times when they were lucky that they found abandoned weapons on the grounds. It made them wary at first, thinking that they were being watched without being noticed. It wasn't until they found blood on them that they deduced that the previous owner died. Most likely on an ambush that went wrong.

The days slowly turned into weeks, which eventually became months. The pair were actually fond of their little camping spot since no one dared to come by the area. Kurama had made comments about how Naruto's outfit was exactly how his father's looked like when he was a child. How he knew, Naruto didn't know but grinned at the comment. Said blonde was rather thankful about the comment, seeing as how they did look too far alike, he used the hoodie that was on his jacket to cover up his hair. His eyes did give him away a little but without seeing his hair, no one would see the resemblance.

* * *

As they relaxed on their sixth month in their little campsite, there was a loud explosion that made them jump. Naruto looked around frantically, holding the now clean Kunai in his hand. "What was that?" He asked, looking alarmed. His eyes gazed around the area but found nothing.

"**Kit, it's coming from over there." **Kurama used his snout to point in the direction. Sure enough, there was a cloud of smoke coming up into the sky. With a shared look, Naruto climbed onto Kurama's back as he grew in size. There was a small tug on Naruto's lips as he remembered that this was the size Akamaru used to be. His muse was broken when the stench of blood reached his nose. With a nod, Kurama followed the smell, coming closer to something that looked like a cave in. **"Kit, the smells in there. Should we go in or go towards the smoke?" **Kurama asked.

Naruto looked back at the cloud raising towards their air. He shook his head, looking at the cave in. "That place isn't going anywhere, let's check out what smells like blood. Who knows? Maybe someone is still alive in there and needs help." Naruto wasn't fooling himself, he knew that no one could survive a cave in like the one before him. But he had to know, just in case. There was always a miracle.

Without any other thought, Kurama began to claw his way inside the cave, moving boulders of rocks aside like nothing. It didn't really take long for the fox to get closer to what the stench of blood was coming from. Silence was all around them, the pair held in their breath as they came across a boy who was crushed under a boulder. Kurama looked over to Naruto, who was looking at the boy and Hitai-ate with sorrow. Not waiting for a reply, Kurama slowly came up to the boy, grabbing the boulder and tossing it off of him. Sure he was dead by the boulder but he didn't look like he was crushed badly. Internal bleeding is what probably killed him. Naruto bowed his head, whispering a small silent prayer to the boy. **"We don't have a scroll to put his body in. You'll have to hold onto him while we get out."** The foxes voice was soft, trying to get his ex-host to understand.

Naruto sighed but complied. With a jump, he landed near the boy, carefully picking him up. "He's a Konohagakure Shinobi. Hopefully, his teammates are still around so they can take back his body." Naruto said solemnly. As carefully as he could, he got onto Kurama's back, holding the boys body in his arms. "Maybe his teammates were the one's responsible for the explosion?" He shifted his weight, getting a better grip on the fox. "Let's go, Kurama." There were no more words needed to be said.

It was if everything around them was a blur. With the speed that they're going in, they'd probably look like an orange blob with a mixture of white and blue. **"I sense three chakra points not far ahead. Put up your hood so they won't see your face." **Once again, Naruto complied. Although, he almost fell off of Kurama with that small motion, if it wasn't for his tails, Naruto was sure to have flown off.

There were voices not far ahead, making Naruto a bit nervous. "Kurama, it's best that you stop here. We don't know how they'll react to see a Giant fox. If anything goes wrong, just run in there and grab me. It's best not to fight people without knowing what Time line we're still in." The fox grumbled but slowed down. They were behind bushed but he was pretty sure that at least the one that sounded older could sense him.

The tension in his shoulders gave it away as the rustles in the bushes caught their attention. A boy that looked to be the same age as the Genin's emerged from the bushes, holding another body with them. The clothes and symbol made the two teammate's eyes widen as they realized who's body it was. The stranger was silent the whole time, walking slowly but carefully towards them. He stopped midway, again, being slowly as possibly, putting the body on the ground and placing the Hitai-ate on his torso. There was dried blood on his white jacket as he stood up, taking a few steps back.

With a blinding flash of yellow, Naruto panicked. The poor blonde didn't have time to react as he was being held in a choke hold, his feet dangling in the air, the tip of a Kunai placed near his throat. _'Shit! Why did I freak out a minute ago! What kind of Shinobi am I? Freezing up like that!' _Naruto scolded himself mentally but still couldn't help but let out another small argument. What other sane Shinobi wouldn't freeze like that? Especially seeing someone who was dead!

"Don't move." With the one command, Naruto followed. He was no longer kicking or trying to loosen the grip around his throat. He was just dangling there. "Where did you get the body at?" The figure behind him hissed out, the Kunai pressed on his skin, making a little blood come out. "Answer me." Again, the figure hissed.

Naruto gulped, never really imagining his own _father_ pressing a Kunai to his throat. _'Then again, he doesn't know me.' _Inwardly sighing, he took a shaky breath, trying to calm down his nerves. "I found him in a cave not far from here. I saw the Hitai-ate he was wearing along with seeing the cloud of smoke. I-I figured he was your teammate." The hold tighten, making him gasp for air. "I'm not lying! Let go!" He started to kick again, ignoring the man's command to stop. It was the wrong move as his world was once again engulfed in darkness.

"Sensei? What are we going to do with him? He doesn't have a Hitai-ate on." The girl said, looking at the limp figure in his arms.

The other teammate glared at him, "I say we tie him up and see if he's a spy. Just because he isn't wearing one doesn't mean he isn't a ninja. We have to be careful with him." The silverette said, glancing down at his teammate's body.

Before their Sensei could say anything, they heard a low growl. **"Drop him." **The voice boomed towards them. With a start, the blonde Sensei almost dropped the boy on the ground. Hastily, he managed to catch him in time. **"I SAID DROP HIM!" **The voice roared out, this time, their Sensei placed the boy on the ground, backing away from him and to his students just in case. The loud footsteps made the pebbles beneath their feet jump a little. Before their eyes, a large fox with three tails appeared. It snarled at them, taking a step forward to the boy who was laying on the ground. They watched as one of it's tails came closer to the boy, putting in odd looking chakra. **"Wake up kit." **Kurama said, still glaring down at the group in front of him. Not seeing Naruto respond, he lifted up his tail and brought it back down on his torso. **"Damn it Naruto! Now's not the time to be sleeping!" **He growled out.

Naruto instantly shot up, clutching his stomach. "What the hell Kurama! Couldn't you be more gentle! FUCK!" The blonde was so busy with focusing on the pain and the fox, he never realized that his hoodie had fallen off. The silence ensure him great discomfort. He blinked, looking at the wide eyed grumbling Kitsune, then back to the silent Shinobi team. "What? Do I have something on my face?" He tilted his head and blinked.

Kurama was cursing a very colorful rainbow at the moment, making Naruto very amused but confused at the same time. Why was he cursing? The fox wrapped one of it's tails around said boy, holding him in front of him and growled. **"Naruto, you are very, very bad at hiding yourself."** Naruto just blinked at fox, looking very confused at the jus sighed. **"Kit, your hood is down."** With that, Naruto frantically brought his hands up to his head, only to find that his hood was indeed off.

"Oh." Kurama just stared at him intently as he laughed nervously. "W-well, it just sort of happened." Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, trying to look anywhere but his partner. Not a few seconds later, there was a few more explosions. Everyone seemed startled but Naruto just blinked and sighed. "That was lame." He mumbled, catching their attention.

"**What did you do now you bumbling idiot." **He glared at the boy who was just playing with his fur once again. Not a care in the world as he made patterns.

"Hm? Oh nothing really." Naruto said, not even bothering to look up from the fur. "I just sent Bunshin to look around to see what's going on. A few Iwa Shinobi thought I was this 'Namikaze' guy and attacked them." He didn't even hear the older Shinobi suck in air through his teeth and continued. "It's a good thing I sent the Exploding Bunshin instead of the normal Bunshin. If I did, then they probably would have made their way here. But since they exploded…well… Let's just say that they won't be able to move for a while." Naruto gave Kurama a goofy grin, scratching his cheek in embarrassment. Suddenly, his eyes widen, all goofiness gone instantly and was replaced with seriousness. "Someone entered our campsite." He closed his eyes, concentrating a bit more before he snapped his eyes open once again. "Crap. Kurama, that guy is here. You have to move or else he'll get his hands on you. I'll stall him for as long as I can." With little force, Naruto got out of his grip, getting ready to leave.

"**Wait a minute. How do you know that someone entered our campsite? And what the hell do you mean **_**'He's'**_** there?"** Growling out at his ex-host, he waited for a reply.

Naruto just sighed, taking out the kunai from his pocket. His little action made the other three wary but he rolled his eyes. "Jeez ya' giant Furball, I thought you would have figure that out already." Naruto pricked his finger, letting a drop of blood come out. "I used a seal around our campsite to sense people going in and out of it just in case we were away. And no, I don't really need a scroll or special ink. I could use my blood for this; in fact it works better that way." The blonde brought down his finger, using the blood to draw something out. "And what I meant by '_him_'…" He finished his drawing, glaring at it. "…I mean _**him**_**.**"

The drawing of a swirled mask made Kurama's blood boil, growling intently at it. He saw Naruto getting adjusted to move, to run towards the area the man was in. **"Kit!" **His tail grabbed onto him before he managed to leave. **"You are not going against him. I could care less that you're a Kage Level brat but without allies or comrades, he'll kill you!" **The fox snarled as he held Naruto upside down, glaring at the boy in front of him. **"Now's not the time to go against him." **Naruto huffed a little bit as blood rushed to his head.

"Fine. I won't go to him and try to kick his ass. Let's get going before he heads this way." His cheeks began to have a shade of red, seeing this Kurama held him correctly, making Naruto sigh in relief. He blinked, feeling the tense stares at the back of his head. Slowly, he turned around, seeing the teammates fully this time. "Oh, that's right. You three are still here." The silverette's eye twitched but just stayed staring at the blonde. "If you see a guy wearing a mask with one eye-hole, I suggest you stay away from him. He has really weird Jutsu's and isn't meant to take lightly." Naruto nodded to himself as Kurama placed him on his back. As he gripped onto Kurama's fur, he brought up his hood, covering his hair but shadowing his eyes. "Now, if you excuse me, I don't want to run into any more Iwa Shinobi's that mistake me for this 'Namikaze' guy. Who ever the hell he is, he sure knew how to get on their nerves." He chuckled a little bit before waving at them. "Well, see ya!" With that, Kurama trotted off slowly and then gain speed, making them like blurs.

* * *

"M-Minato-Sensei… t-that boy looked a lot like you." the brunette girl spoke, looking at the area the boy and fox took off. Then, realization hit her like a ton of bricks. "T-That fox spoke! And it said that h-he was a Kage Level!" Her eyes wide, looking at her last teammate and Sensei. "Minato-Sensei, Kakashi-kun, what are we going to do?" She asked.

Kakashi was still glaring at the area the last two Dou were last seen. "I don't really think he's a Kage level or even remotely close to low Chunin level. He didn't escape from Sensei, so there's no way he can be strong." He commented. _'But that doesn't explain how he was able to send those Explosion Bunshin. I thought they were in the Forbidden Scroll.' _His brows creased, trying to come up with a reason.

"Kakashi, Rin." Minato said, grabbing their attention quickly. "I'm going to put Obito's body in a sealing scroll so we can take him back to the Village." They instantly looked downcast. "We'll tell Sandaime-Sama about the encounter with that boy but it's best that we leave right now. If what he says is true then we have to leave as soon as possible." When the older blonde saw they were going to protest, he held up his hand, silencing them instantly. "When he spoke, I didn't see any lies. He was telling us the truth. Whoever this man is, it's best we stay away from him." His students nodded to him as he pulled out a scroll, getting Obito's body in position. _'It's a good thing that I place a Hiraishin Seal on him when he was knocked out. That kid recovers fast.' _The image of the fox hitting him made him wince a little bit and sweat-dropped. But his brow furrowed as he remembered the innocent look he gave them when he tilted his head. _'He really does look like me.' _His breath hitched, _'He said that Iwa Shinobi's kept attacking him! Damn it, I have to get my students back home first to report. I'll look for the kid later.' _Minato rolled up the scroll, putting it back into his pouch. "Alright, let's go home."

Knowing his students were behind them, they left the area just in time as a man appeared, looking around. Said man had a mask but was designed differently. It was white but had markings that looked like long flames engulfing his left side of the mask. Slowly, he walked up to the drawing on the floor and tilted his head. "Hmm, perhaps I can use that design for a new mask later." He mused to himself before destroying it and disappearing once again.

* * *

**Let's see how you guys like something not related to KHR. **

**There's going to be a lot of weird stuff in this fic and I know for a fact that my information is wonky so don't get mad at me. adjfhksdj**

**Hopefully, you guys like this. I was going to wait a bit longer to post it up, but** _**eh.**_


	2. II

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or the characters.

*If the other characters seem OOC than I'm truly sorry.*

Strong!/Semi-Smart! Naruto.

* * *

**II**

It wasn't as if he had anything against the Iwa Shinobi personally, it's just that they were beginning to get on his nerves. _'Why can't they just leave me alone already damn it?' _Naruto cursed as two more were on his tail. The blonde was fishing for food since Kurama was asleep, and since he actually cared for the giant furball, he didn't wake him up. _'Damn. I probably should have woken him up anyways'_ Naruto tilted his head to the right, letting a kunai whiz by him.

There was also had another problem. His ex-father was following them but was doing nothing to help him. Naruto was losing patience. He was hungry, sleepy, and tired. That was probably _why_ he was being chased at the moment, since he showed them his state. But that was a wrong move on their part.

The blonde's eye twitched violently. He looked over his shoulder, seeing three Shinobi grinning at him with sadism. Mentally, he raised a brow, wondering when the other one had joined them bust shook it off from exhaustion. "Listen, I got nothing against you Iwa Ninja and all but I'm giving you the count to Zero to leave me alone. And I'll count _very _slowly just so you will get the hell away from me." He said in a monotone voice. "Five…"

And what did they do? Laugh at him. Laugh at the suggestion. Laugh at what they think is a soon-to-be-dead-kid. "Or what will you do? Cry and beg for mercy like all those other kids?" One of them said between laughs.

Another caught the look of disbelief from the boy and snorted. "Got a problem with us cutting down those weaklings?" Naruto's eyes sharpen, frowning at the mean, mentally counting down.

The last one licked his Kunai, in attempt to look more sadistic. "Well, at least they put up a fight compared to those villagers. They didn't even last long." He sneered. "Cutting them down was easy."

"One." An Animalistic growl escaped Naruto's throat as he pushed himself forward, jumping in the air and back flipped, facing towards the three Shinobi. "You cut down innocent villagers? Just for what? Your sick pleasure?" When Naruto seen the grins on their faces, he pulled out the only Kunai he had. "Cutting them down was easy huh? Well not as easy as it's going to be when I get through with you." With that said, he just disappeared from their view and just reappeared like nothing, pointing his bloody Kunai at them. "Because of your arrogance and pride, you thought you can kill anyone you see…" the three Shinobi felt blood come out of their mouths with wide eyes. "You hurt the innocent that you were _meant _to protect." The Shinobi's eyes were losing their shine, Naruto just snarled at them. "And because of that, you met your death."

With a small gust of wind, two of the Shinobi fell over, their bodies completely cut in half. The third was still standing, looking at the hooded boy with fear. "You're no child." He spat out, still looking wide-eyed. "You're a monster." The Shinobi said with his last breath, before his torso fell back as his legs fell forward.

Naruto scoffed at the words, "Tell me something I haven't heard, fool." The blonde took out a small piece of fabric, wiping the Kunai clean of the blood. "I am only a monster to those who kill the innocent." Slowly, he put his kunai away, looking at the three bodies laying before him. "You know, I usually take what I can use for my own purpose. But seeing as how tainted they are, I wouldn't be caught dead with them. Not even when Hell freeze's over would I use them." Giving the bodies one last glare, he turned around, jumping from tree to tree. "I need to get back to Kurama or else he'll go Ape-Shit crazy on me." Involuntarily, he shivered.

Minato was watching the whole thing. His eyes were wide as he had seen the Shinobi follow the small look alike. Inwardly, he had been arguing with himself. Wanting to help him but wanting to stay away to observe the boy much better and longer. Honestly, he was glad that he had stayed away. No matter how fast he was, even with the Hiraishin, there was no way he could have taken down the enemy as fast as he did. The bodies were proof as to how strong he was, and that was just one Kunai. _'If he had more or the right equipment, I'm pretty sure he could take out more than a fleet of Shinobi's.'_ Minato thought to himself, still keeping up with the boy but a few feet away. It was down right scary to know that a boy that young could kill without batting an eye. _'I wonder what kind of upbringing he had went through. I'm not entirely sure if he meant that people called him a monster before or if he's just heard of the word.' _The Namikaze's brow creased, looking intently at the boy's back.

"You know," A voice said right next to Namikaze's left side, making him snap his head to the direction. There, right beside him, was the same boy. "instead of following my clone and being a total stalker," Minato blinked incredulous at Naruto, said boy just continued to talk nonchalantly. "You could just ask me what the hell you want. It's not like I'm going to attack you." There was a slight pause before he gave the older blonde a blank look. "Well, not unless you attack me first, _then_ and only then, will I fight back. And let me tell you something right now so we can just get down to fucking business." Minato's brow twitched at the boys language. "I'm tired, hungry, exhausted, and sleepy. I'm running low on patience so do try not to waste what ever I have left." Minato, with the new information, now saw the bags under his eyes.

'_I know the last time we met was about a week ago but has he even slept from then?' _As he slowed down, Naruto did the same but kept a good distance from each other. Finally when they did, Minato and Naruto were standing on separate branches. Both watched each other, making sure the other didn't do any sudden movements to set them off. They didn't know for how long they got there until the clone coughed into his fist, making both blink and look at it.

The Naruto clone had a small blush on it's cheeks as he scratched the back of his head. "Uh, sorry about interrupting your show down boss, but do you want me to dispel?" It tilted it's head, awaiting orders.

Naruto pulled down his hoodie and shook his head, letting his blonde lock swish with movement. "Nah, go ahead and go to Kurama. If he wakes up and see's that I'm not there he'll go Ape shit crazy on me and will destroy anything to find me. And if he's still asleep…don't bother waking him up. Oh, can you make food while you're there?" The clone nodded it's head, giving him a two finger salute before going back to their new campsite. Naruto looked back at Minato as he just stared at the two of them. "What? Never seen someone talk to their Bunshin before?" As the older blonde just continued to stare at him, Naruto just sighed and shook his head slowly. "Okay, let's get this over with. Why are you even following me?" He asked.

"I had reported you to my Hokage." He supplied, hoping that the boy would just except the answer. Seeing the deadpan expression on his face, Minato sighed. "There were also repeated reports sent into our Village; stating that there was a little 'Mini-Me' going around and wiping our enemies down." Minato had used air quotations, to let him know that others were calling him that, not him. "Because of such actions and attention, my Hokage would like a word with you in hopes to become a Shinobi that carry the Konohagakure name and symbol. This was the reason why I had tracked you down." Being all reasonable, a child should be able to believe him. _'I also want to know why you look so much like me.'_ Were the only things he didn't want to say aloud.

Naruto being Naruto, instantly perked up on his words. "Really? Are you serious? _Your _Hokage wants me to become a Shinobi for _his_ village? That's awesome!" Naruto jumped in the air, fist first, whooping as loud as possible. Minato felt guilty as he seen the hope in his eyes, but there was a nagging feeling in the back of his mind. As quickly as the over-active hyper-ness came, it left, leaving a serious looking boy who seem to age quickly. "**That** would be how I would act if I didn't know what was going on." He pointed at him, brows furrowed and frowned. "Listen here, pal. I don't care if you're this 'Namikaze Minato' guy or not, but you are not taking me to that village." He grunted softy, folding his arms over his chest. "I'm not stupid. For all I know, you could be just telling me a lie just so I could feel like I'm actually wanted somewhere. And once I go into that Village, your Hokage will take me into questioning to see if I'm a threat or not. Hell! Even if I pass that interrogation, he'll probably have people watching my every move! It's nice having a home and everything but I won't fall for false caring just because of what I can do." Seeing Minato wince, Naruto's eyes sharpened. "I was right. That's why he wants me to go, isn't it?"

The older blonde sighed, looking guilty. "Sorry kid but since you caused so much attention and showed what you are capable of, he doesn't see the right to let you go or…eliminate you." Saying things to a kid didn't sit right with him, especially since the Hokage himself had given him permission to kill him on sight if he was an enemy. "Sorry." With a flash, he disappeared then reappeared behind Naruto. Delivering a chop to the back of his neck.

Said boy limped for a bit, his vision became blurry. As if all the energy was drained out of him, he slowly looked over to Minato, seeing the guilty expression on his face. He let out a soft chuckle, making the older raise a brow. "It's fine, ya' know. You're just doing your job." Naruto took in a shaky breath, giving him a lopsided smile. "I think I'll tell you something important," Minato blinked at the sudden confession. "take this as advice, from one Seal Master to another." He let his head drop, affectingly hiding his huge grin. "Never leave seals on the other so they can't study it. I must say, I'm impressed with your Hiraishin Seal, every Kanji and syllable were rather lovely. Like candy to a kid." Naruto felt the grip around his torso tighten a little, he wasn't sure, but it felt like there was a slight shake to it as well. Mentally shrugging it off as his mind playing tricks on him, he continued. "But there is a problem with it. Seeing as how I just needed my blood, I was able to go over it -trace it if you will- and practically made it my own. A few changes here and there, nothing sufficient. The only big change to it was that I can locate you and transport to you at will, no matter how far you are. But, you cannot do the same seeing as how you don't know the alternations I did to it." Somehow, getting a little more energy, he found himself looking back at shock filled wide eyed Minato, and gave him a fox like smirk. "You won't be able to find me considering that I had removed the seal you had placed on me a week ago." His smirk grew wider by the second. "Well, it was nice talking to you but I'm running low on chakra to keep me here. So, see ya around, Namikaze-San." With a chuckle, he poofed away.

Leaving Minato there, staring at the place he had the boy at. His arms were shaking, in fact, his whole body was shaking. He wasn't sure if he was entirely sane at the moment as he snorted and then started laughing his butt off. _'This kid tricked me. The one talking to me this whole time was in fact a Bunshin while the real one went off ahead!' _Again, he laughed so hard, tears rolled down his face. "He's good." Minato mused. It was embarrassing to know that a child managed to get away from him like that. But the said child gave him important information concerning one of his own Jutsu's. Normally, enemy Shinobi keep that stuff to themselves. Seeing how the blonde gave a slight detailed description, Minato couldn't help but muse the fact that he was helping him _and _his village. Just very discreetly. He shook his head, getting his second wind, ready to head back to his village to speak with the Sandaime until the sound of paper being wrinkled caught his attention. "Hm? What's this?" Opening the paper, his eyes were greeted with a seal. A storage seal to be priced. Taking caution, he used his chakra to remove what was inside. A small vile of blood and note from the boy. Minato smirked, quirking a brow at the note. "So he knew my own personal reason to come after him. He's smart." Nodding to himself, Minato placed everything back into the storage seal on the paper before taking off. He knew that his comrades wouldn't let him down for being out-witted by a kid.

* * *

Appearing in a flash of yellow, Minato bowed to the man in front of him. "Sandaime-Sama, I have returned from my mission." Once he was standing straight, he saw the questioning look in his superiors' eye, as if he was looking for someone else. The blonde lost a bit of his status as he chuckled nervously and scratched his right cheek sheepishly. "Um, well you see. I came back but I failed to bring the child with me. He… managed to out wit me, Sandaime-Sama." To make it worse for the poor Namikaze, he hadn't realized that his students, along with his best friend came inside the room as he admitted that a _child_ got the best of him.

"He _WHAT?_" His best friend yelled out in disbelief. Minato turned around quickly, seeing the one and only Akai Chishio no Habanero. His eyes lowered down to see his students looking at him the same way Kushina was looking at him. "Exactly how did he get away from you? Did he fight you or something?" She questioned, slamming the door behind her before getting closer to him.

The Namikaze blinked and shook his head. "I was following him in hopes to see where his new campsite would be at but Iwa Shinobi got in the way." He supplied.

"That would explain why he got away then. No one could get away from you, Sensei." Kakashi spoke as he had finally got out of his little shock. "The Iwa Shinobi probably attacked you while you were after him." The silverette nodded his head, knowing that it was actually stupid for those ninja's to head on with his Sensei.

Again, the blonde blinked at his student rather slowly and opened his mouth. "Actually," he started, catching their undivided attention. "I didn't fight them." Seeing their confused looks, he continued. "The boy I was following them took them down." He turned his gaze towards the Sandaime, seeing that his pipe was close to falling out of his mouth. "Sandaime-Sama, this boy isn't meant to be taken lightly. He gave the Iwa Shinobi five seconds to leave him be, but when they told him what they had done to civilians… H-he managed to cut them down." Minato took a gulp of air, looking at his superior with a hard look. "And I mean that literally. The child only had one Kunai, _one_. He had disappeared and instantly came back to view, but the only difference was that his kunai was covered in blood. Not even seconds later that the Shinobi fell over in two parts. Their torso was cut off cleanly from their bottom halves." That's when the atmosphere in the room changed drastically. It felt as if it got colder for some reason as he shifted his weight onto the other foot. Seeing that no one was going to speak, he continued once again. "He was only using nothing but strength and speed when he dealt with them. The way how he out-witted me when he was going back to his campsite, not even a few feet away from the…slaughter… he had managed to create a clone. A solid one. He tricked me into believe that the one I had been following was a clone and I had let him go to be with his partner. It wasn't until that I had tried to knock him out that showed me that he was the real clone instead. Usually, they disappear when they are hit in such a way, but it managed to stay longer so I could be stalled and wouldn't find or detect him." He finished.

Sarutobi, in all his life, never heard of such a feat. Minato was the top Shinobi in his ranks and there was no one who could get away from him so easily. Yet, this child that had caught every countries attention, did as if he was just playing with him. "Did you tell him that I wished for him to become a Shinobi for our Village?" He asked, looking at Minato. Said man nodded his head solemnly. "Is there a reason why he didn't come? Did another Village give him the same thing?" This time, Minato shook his head. "Care to explain why he didn't take up on the offer then?"

Minato let his hand go through his hair, letting out a deep sigh. "I told him in a way any kid will listen to and would normally come without a second thought, but he had seen right through it, Sandaime-Sama. He _knew_ that if he did come into the village, then you would have him watched twenty-four seven and interrogated. He said, and I quote: '_It's nice having a home and everything but I won't fall for false caring just because of what I can do._' I have reason to believe that people have treated him as nothing but a weapon or monster. The way how he spoke to others made him seem like he didn't really know much on human contact. He's rather blunt to some points when it comes to knowing what business you'll have with him. There is also another thing that I had just found out before the clone had disappeared." Minato went through his pouch, pulling out a small paper with a seal o it. He went towards the desk, placing it on there and activated it. With a small 'poof' and cloud, there laid an innocent vile of blood. "His intelligence is extraordinary, he knew exactly why I went out looking for him personally." Minato hesitated a little but continued his findings. "Along with the fact that he basically stated that he is a Seal Master himself."

That was the last straw. Sandaime openly gaped at Minato as the information was processing in his mind.

A child, the same age as the prodigy Hatake Kakashi, carried far more then what was possible. Seal Masters were rare considering that Fuuinjutsu was difficult to understand. What else could the boy do? "Oh. Minato, you're here. That's good, now I won't have to go find you." A voice came from the window, all of them turned their heads to see who intruded but was greeted to see the Toad Sannin climbing in from the window. They didn't even get to say a word as Jiraya had hit Minato on the head, leaving a good sized bump. "Have you been going around teaching kids your dangerous Jutsu's? What is wrong with you!" He continued to yell.

Minato was rubbing the new bump carefully, listening to his Sensei. It looked like he could go on about the subject so he decided to cut in. "What are you talking about, Sensei? I haven't been showing kids my Jutsu's, especially since there is a war going on." He supplied, letting his hand go back to his side. _'Then again, I don't think I would want someone to learn the anyways.'_ He thought to himself.

Jiraya studied Minato for a little bit before crossing his arms over his chest, looking very grim. "Then we have a problem." He stated, still looking at Minato for some odd reason.

Kakashi, Rin, and Kushina decided to stay quiet as they had no real saying in the matter, but didn't leave since they were too curious. Sarutobi, finally calming down, raised a brow at his former student. "And what, pray tell, could that mean, Jiraya-Kun?" He asked.

The toad Sannin never took his eyes off of Minato, making him sweat bullets like never before. "I ran into a kid that looked just like Minato. He goes by the name Naruto." Instantly, Minato and Sarutobi shared a glance, the latter nodded his head and went back to looking back at Jiraya. Taking that as a sign, he continued. "The kid knows your Hiraishin no Jutsu, Minato." They gaped at him, Minato looked pale. "This '_Naruto_' also knows your other Jutsu. The one you haven't been able to complete. He was fighting a bunch of Shinobi who wanted to kill a small town not far from here to make it as their base. As far as I know with the information I had received, it was a good thing that he did, seeing as they were enemies." Finally, he sighed and settled for leaning against the wall near the window. "The kid had actually learned your Rasengan in mere minutes. Just by hearing the description those Shinobi gave him." Jiraya closed his eyes, remembering the scene that had unfolded before him. "Naruto… has completed it, made it his own, and already has different versions of them." The toad Sannin hummed a little, rubbing his chin. "What were they called again? …Ah! That's right, he called them: Chōōdama Rasengan, Ōdama Rasengan, Fūton: Rasengan, and Fūton: Rasenshuriken. I got to say, they're rather destructive Jutsu's. Especially the Fūton versions. The Fūton: Rasengan can be thrown but the targets need to be in close range for it to hit, the damage it does, well, let's just say he can crumble a good half of a mountain. Now, the Fūton: Rasenshuriken," He started to chuckle which eventually grew into laughter. "Now that one takes the cake. He can actually throw it. With that thing, he can remodel any country he wants. And this is where it gets interesting and mildly annoying, the Gaki actually has the nerve to come up to me and call me Ero-Sennin and poofs away. All that damage to the enemy and helping the village, was just one damn clone! I came here thinking that Minato knew him and wanted information. But, I guess he doesn't have much either." When he opened his eyes, he was rewarded with shock full eyes, a very pale Minato who looked like he had seen death and was taking his soul away very slowly, and his former Sensei, looking like he just wanted to keel over.

This was a moment he wished he had a camera for.

* * *

In a secluded place, our favorite blonde was fast asleep, cuddled right up to Kurama's fur while he had at least two clones for look outs. It was true, he didn't get much sleep since the first run in with his dad. It also didn't help that Kurama had dropped the bomb that the Naruto who was meant to be born might turn into someone differently. Meaning, all those who he considered precious and give his life up to keep them safe, wouldn't be his anymore. He would be just another person in the ranks. A person who looked like the future Yondaime. When asked about his blood relation to either of his parents, Kurama had dropped another bomb on him. Stating that there could still be a possibility that he still had his father's blood running through his veins; making him a Namikaze as well. But, in all honesty, he didn't really care if the blood matched or not. He just wanted to see both his ex-parents, spend a little time with them, and hope that they survive this time around.

Kurama had been as gentle as he could with the news. He didn't really like to see the joyful ray of sunshine so doom and gloom. So, he settled for letting Naruto fall asleep, crying a bit here and there. It didn't take a genius to see how much pain the news inflicted in his heart. Kurama knew that being sent to the past can mess with certain people's confidence and confuse them deeply. Which was why Naruto wasn't so sure if he wanted to go back to the place he once called a home. Danzo was still there, along with his ROOT group, and if they were, what could he do? They could turn him into a weapon. Something neither of them wanted. Then there as the fact that everyone would _still_ treat him differently. Just because he was an outsider and became a part of their Shinobi Ranks in the middle of the war. They wouldn't trust him. They would shun him just like before, say hurtful things, and much more just as how he was in his time - when he was still a kid. Kurama looked down to the sleeping bundle, cuddling in his orange fur. _**'Even now, you're still a child, Naruto.'**_ Kurama placed his head down on his front paws, accompanying his kit into slumber for the night.

* * *

**So, how do you guys like the story so far? **

**I know it's going fast and all but that's how my stories are. I don't really have a plot for this considering I just make this up as I go and such.**

**Still, I hope you guys like it. Also, please, please, please send reviews! I put up the first one in hopes to get some feed back. Good or bad, it doesn't matter. I just want to know what you guys think of it. **


	3. III

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or the characters.

*If the other characters seem OOC than I'm truly sorry.*

Strong!/Semi-Smart! Naruto.

**AN: **Harem? Sorry, I don't do those kind of things. And yes, I know that Tobi is not Madara, that will be said later in the story.

* * *

**III**

Naruto wasn't sure if he should be happy or worried. Happy because he managed to get his name in the Bingo Book with a 'flee on sight' notice so soon. Worried because now he knew for sure that he was indeed related to Minato. The last name near his first just proved it. _'I have a feeling that Hokage-Jiji didn't want to put it there.'_ Naruto thought, going through the book he inquired when some idiot ninja tried to kill him. "It was probably Danzo who put it in there. _Just great._" He closed the book, placing it in his new bag that the nice people gave him. Naruto wasn't stupid to accept them just right off the bat but didn't want to be rude. Thankfully, there was nothing off about it when he searched through it, thinking there was at least some kind of bomb. There was just two different sets of clothes for him, food, and money. So far, they were the only people who gave him such a thing, especially after saving them. Usually, people were scared of him after he slaughtered his enemies but did nothing bad to him since he never hurt them. He just asked for directions and that was all.

He didn't know if people -mainly Minato- would come after him and drag him back to Konoha. It had been an additional two weeks since the last meeting. The blonde wasn't sure if his clone did the right thing when he had encountered Jiraya though. The memories of being with him had flooded the clones mind and made him go up to the pervert and called him by his nickname. It honestly hurt him, seeing the confused expression Jiraya had given him. In a way, he was thankful to just see him again. Walking around, saying stupid things, and, dare he say it? Even missed that perverted giggle of his as he would peep at woman. But now Naruto just didn't know what to do.

Kurama didn't want to be out anymore so he just went back to being in his mind. It still confused him on how the fox was still able to gain access to his mind when there was no seal on his stomach. _'Eh, it's probably because we already did the Bijuu mode that it's possible…or something.'_ Naruto sweat-drop. There was no explanation for him to come up with and that was that. "I'm pretty bored." Naruto said to himself. He sighed, looking up at the sky as if it would help him save him of the boredom. His stomach rumbled loudly, making the blonde blush. "Maan, what I wouldn't do for some Ramen right about now." Naruto went through his wallet that had money in it, he shrugged to himself before grinning. "Let's see if they can sense me when I'm near by." Naruto chuckled as he disappeared into a flash of orange.

* * *

Now, Teuchi was already used to both Minato's and Kushina's way of eating Ramen. If it were possible, they would only live off of it. But the girl right in front of him just blew his mind away. She was able to eat twice as much as both of his favorite customers. His eyes wandered down, taking in her appearance, trying to see if he could recall her ever being in the village. She had long blond hair that was pulled up into two pigtails, whiskered marked cheeks, tan flawless skin, beautiful blue eyes that sparkled, and a grin that seem to resemble both his other customers. She had just got through finishing her one hundredth bowl, it looked like she was going to order more but stopped and pouted as she recounted her money. Thinking the worse, Teuchi's brow twitched. "Is there a problem, miss?" He asked.

The young girl shook her head and sighed. "No, I just wanted to eat more ramen but I only have enough to pay what I had just ate." She sighed once again, smiling up at Teuchi, "Thank you for the Ramen. It was very delicious!" She took out the money from her frog shaped wallet and placed it down in front of the man.

Teuchi counted the money just in case, to say that he was surprised was an understatement. She had the right amount along with a tip without him even giving her the bill. He raised a brow, looking at the girl who stood up, fixing out her white kimono and orange bow. "Miss?" He called out, the blonde turned around and tilted her head. Inwardly, he chuckled, she looked like some kind of adorable baby fox, especially with those markings on her cheeks. "What's your name? I've never seen you before around the village. And I'm sure that my other two favorite customers would like to meet a fellow Ramen-lover." This time, he chuckled aloud.

A bright smile bloomed across her face, eyes twinkling. "Call me Naru! I wonder around a lot so that's probably why you never saw me. And besides, who wouldn't love ramen? It's the Gods of all foods after all!" Naru giggled, hoping on one foot as she exclaimed it. After calming down a bit, she looked up at Teuchi, a sly smile in place. "You said that you have two favorite customers, right? Does that mean they eat as much as I do? What about their names? I would like to know them just in case I would bump into them." She asked oh so sweetly. The poor man didn't know what he had gotten into as he gave her every bit of information she needed. _'Well, that explains where I got the love of Ramen from, not that I mind or anything.'_ Naru sweat-dropped at the thought. "Well, when you see Namikaze-San, tell him this: 'mini-me' says that the game of Hide-and-seek just started', okay?" Naru didn't even wait for Teuchi to answer as she had just left the Ramen shop with a fox like smirk. Oh, this was going to be fun, with a bit of chaos tossed in it, of course.

* * *

Minato and his team were finally leaving the training ground, thoroughly tired. Rin had been trying to improve her Taijutsu with the help of Kushina. To say that the red head was gentle was a full blown lie. Kushina's way of teaching was to basically beat everything into the pretty brunette's head and or body. The poor girl didn't know how bad she had signed up for the teachings until it was too late. Even now, Rin winced at every step she took, not having enough chakra to heal herself back up made her groan lightly.

Kakashi on the other hand, was trying to see how well he could use the Sharingan, Obito's parting gift. It took a lot out of him as it wasn't his own eye. Having a Kekkei Genkai that you weren't born with did make the wielder have some withdraws. Pain for using it was one of them, along with it draining the person's chakra more then it would have to the original owner; Kakashi would have to get used to it, unfortunately. Both the adults looked at each other before looking back at the kids, they had a long way to go. But for now, they were going to the best place in the world for the God made food, Ichiraku Ramen Shop.

Teuchi saw movement from the corner of his eye, turning his head over to great his costumers, he smiled widely. "Welcome to Ichiraku." His costumers took their seats, the children laying their heads on the counter, lightly groaning. He raised a brow and chuckled. "Came right after training, I take it."

"Yeah, they wanted to improve their techniques and it kind of drained them more then what they thought." Kushina spoke up, looking over at the kids with a grin. "But as soon as I'm done with Rin, she'll be one awesome Kunoichi, Dattebane!" the red head giggled before switching her gaze onto the Ramen owner. "I'll have my usual Ramen please. What about you guys?" Kushina asked the blonde man next to her.

Minato smiled as he placed down the menu and nodded. "I'll have my usual as well." He looked over at the kids as they shared a tired/blank look. He chuckled sheepishly, "I guess those two will have beef and chicken Ramen. Right?" They both weakly nodded before going back to groaning.

"Oh, that might be a problem." Teuchi scratched the back of his head as he received confused stares. "Well you see, this little girl came by about ten minutes ago - petite little thing too. Any way, she managed to eat twice as much as both Kushina and Minato. Honestly, she could have eaten more but only had enough to pay what she already had. I have to restock on a few things too." The owner shook his head a little.

Kushina stood up from her seat, eyes wide. "What! That's impossible! How can a little girl eat more then either one of us, Dattebane!" She all but shouted at the poor man who held his hands up in a surrender pose.

Minato raised a brow, "A little girl? How old was she?" He asked. He knew for sure that girls could eat quiet a lot if they wanted. Especially if they were pregnant. But if the girl was just, well, a child, then they must have a fast metabolism. _'Plus, eating so much could get them sick. That would be a waste of good ramen.'_ Minato thought to himself, frowning a little.

"The girl looked around twelve to thirteen years old. Speaking of which, she looked like she could be a family member of your's, Minato." Teuchi rubbed his chin, completely missing the look Minato was giving him. "She had long blonde hair in twin pigtails, fair tan skin, and blue eyes." He nodded to himself. "I don't know if they were birthmarks or not but she had these three markings on both her cheeks that look like whiskers." Teuchi looked back at Minato, sporting a grin, completely oblivious to the stares he was getting from all four of them. "She called herself Naru. Oh! I almost forgot, she told me to relay a message to you just in case I see you. I don't really get it but it went like this: Mini-me said that the game of Hide-and-seek just started. Whatever that means."

Minato bolted up, leaning over the counter and looked directly into Teuchi's eyes. "Where did she go? What was she wearing? How long ago did she leave again? Did she tell you anything else? Teuchi, you must tell me!" He nearly flailed his arms up. The way he was acting would have made it seem like he was a kid hyped on sugar but at the moment, he could have cared less. _'Mini-me? That was the name I told Naruto what people called him. Wait a minute. Naru? Naruto?'_ Minato face palmed himself, making everyone look at him like he was crazy. "I can't believe he managed to get inside the village without alerting anyone! Naru is actually Naruto! He didn't even bother to change his appearance that much and only focused on the gender! Stupid, stupid, stupid!" With each 'stupid', he kept hitting his face with the palm of his hand.

"Minato-Sensei? Is something wrong?" Rin asked, finally sitting up correctly. "Why are you hitting and calling yourself stupid?" She blinked, looking at her sensei. At a moment, she thought the training and losing one of his students were finally catching up to him but then again, it didn't look like it. The brunette shifted in her seat before opening her mouth again. "And what does Naruto have to do with this? Didn't Teuchi-san say it was from this 'Mini-me' person?" She asked once again.

"It's related to him because people have been calling him that, Rin." Kakashi spoke up, also sitting up correctly. His eye sharp, frowning under his mask. "What I want to know is exactly how did he get into the village without alerting anyone. It's hard enough for even experienced Shinobi to get even close to our Village. But it seems like Naruto knows his way around and inside." The silverette looked up to his Sensei, as he was also in thought. "We can split up and look for him, Sensei. You can go to Hokage-Sama and tell him that he is wondering around the village. If more of us look around, then the percentage of us looking for him will be in our favor." He knew for a fact that he was right, even though it was obvious that Minato was looking like he would lose his rational mind at the moment.

Minato took a deep breath before letting it out. "Alright. I want you two to go and find him. I'll tell Sandaime-Sama about this. Kushina, will you be coming with me or will you be helping out my students?" His blue orbs looked over to his best friend, who was currently glaring at him. He flinched a little. "K-Kushina?"

Said woman stood up, pressing her index finger into Minato's chest. "Now listen here pal," Well that sounded familiar. "I'll go talk to the Hokage. You, on the other hand, will be going with your students." Minato blinked slowly, opened his mouth, "No back talking, Namikaze." and thoroughly closed it shut. "You know what he's capable of at the moment. There could be a possibility that only you will be able to catch him or keep up with him. Now get your butt in gear mister!" Kushina shouted at him, making him disappear in a flash of yellow. Her gaze was left on the two kids, looking up at her with wide eyes. "You two better get going as well." With that, the two left very quickly. "Well, I better get going. See you later, Teuchi!" Kushina left, leaving a very confused but worried Ramen owner.

* * *

Naruto had been sitting on top of the Hokage Monument for the past three hours, just watching every ninja look for him. Every time they thought they caught him, it just dispelled. He knew it was kind of a douche like move to leave tons of clones in the village but to him, he wanted to see if they could really find him. Apparently, he gave them a bit too much credit. As he sat there, his mind wondered around. The village didn't look the same. Well, mostly because the village he last remembered was nothing but tents with rubble everywhere. No matter how badly he wished to just come back, he knew he couldn't. If his name was in the Bingo Book already, who was to say that they wouldn't back-stab him for money in any other Villages?

He sighed, looking up to the sky as if it had an answer. "This Konoha isn't my home. Isn't that right, Kurama?" Naruto whispered, his blue orbs glazed over the village once again.

There was a sigh in his mind, as if it was trying to find the right words. **"It isn't but it is. This village will be your future home. But that is for the child who is going to be born of this time. The you now will probably not find this as your home." **Yeah, that's what he thought too. **"Listen Naruto, you know what will happen if you stay any longer. Despite you aiding them, they will still treat you as an outsider. You know that far better than anyone."** Kurama didn't want to give him false encouragement, that would be far more horrible then any physical wound.

Naruto let out a soft humorless chuckle. "Yeah, you're right. If I stay any longer…" He remained silent, letting the wind pick up around him. The blonde boy didn't even remove his gaze from the village as he opened his mouth again to speak. "Nice view, isn't it? Heh, you know, I had always wondered what it would be like to have a family, a home, people who wouldn't treat you like trash or a monster." Naruto shook his head, a sad smile on his face. "I've lived through it all. Probably grew up faster then any kid should have. But that's fine by me. I'm who I am today because of it all. And I won't take it for granted." He stood up from his spot and slowly turned around. "It was fun playing Hide and Seek with you and your allies. Perhaps next time you'll find me a lot faster." His sad smile changed into a grin, even though it was radiating with a bit of sadness. "I'll be seeing you around, Minato..." Naruto was slowly engulfed in a blinding color of orange, the longing, sadness, and confused look Minato gave him, made him crack a little. "…Nii-Chan.." he whispered, finally disappearing.

Kurama had been listening in to his ex-host and had seen the look they shared between each other. They were family, they were finally reunited. Yet, Naruto didn't stay. No, he wanted to but couldn't. He growled in furry from the memory that had came back to him. Naruto had made a clone to speak with the Hokage, in hopes to make amends with each other and accept what the other has to offer. But that didn't happen. Kurama was glad that his ex-host wasn't stupid. If he hadn't sent in that clone instead of his true self, he would have been placed in high secured jail with his chakra sealed from him, making him just as weak as a baby civilian. _**'That foolish old monkey. Now look at what you've done! The kit's lost!' **_He let out another growl, glaring at nothing as he replayed the memory in his mind.

The Naruto clone came into the Hokage's office, smiling cheerfully, innocently, without a care in the world. Although, the clone had let it's guard down, seeing as he had been surrounded by ANBU's. The once kind old grandfather look that Naruto had come to remember shattered as he seen the furious, strict, younger looking Sarutobi. When the clone tired to persuade him that he had just wanted a bit of fun and didn't mean any harm, the monkey had the guts to say that it was still a breech in security. The clone's responses never met the other's ears or were just swatted away as if they were flies. The next action made the real Naruto shiver from fear and rage. Sarutobi had marked him as a wondering Shinobi, and as such, he would be put into jail. Having his chakra sealed away, being watched by four ANBU's, and will be subjugated to the T&I department.

The fox could only hope that Naruto was fine. The boy was holding onto small things, the things that made him go further than anyone he had ever seen. But Naruto should have already known, during this time period, nothing like the bonds he made existed. Everything he knew would have been dismissed as a troubled mind, someone that needed mental help. No one would believe that a Time Travel Jutsu that could send them so far back into the past existed. To them, it would be impossible.

"Hey, Ku?" Naruto's soft, cracked voice pulled the fox out of his thoughts. "Seeing as how we can't go back to Konohagakure," His blue eyes looked over his shoulder, seeing the village get smaller and smaller with each leap he took. Honestly, Naruto could have gone further away but he wanted to see if anyone would come after him, especially Minato. Taking in a shaky breath, he continued. "…Do you want to make a village of our own?" It was a stupid idea, really. But that was the only thought he could come up with. Make his own village, have either wondering Shinobi -he'll even let the Rouge Ninja who want to start a new life there- welcome with open arms.

The silence made Naruto fidget a little as he had stopped near a few bushes. Right now, he wanted a place to call home, to feel wanted and needed. **"The place is going to have a lot of ground attributes."** Kurama's voice made the blond jump, he had been expecting him to yell and call him an idiot. Not given advice about what the place should have. **"If I remember correctly, there was an island not far from Uzushiogakure. It's also surrounded by water but the land there should be just fine. It has all the basic needs one needs to survive. From soil to animals; I'm sure we can make something out of it." **Kurama said with a yawn. This was the only thing he could do to help out his kit. The boy needed a place to call home and making a new village with the ideals from the blond himself, he was sure that it would be alright. The fox let out a smirk, his sharp teeth showing to the world. _**'The other five nations should watch out from now on.'**_With a snort, he got comfortable once again.

Naruto was completely shocked that the fox demon had given him information. _'Well, if it's surrounded by water, then I'll be having a bit of trouble getting there.'_ The blonde boy thought to himself. His blue orbs looked back to the barely visible Village. His heart wrenched at the thought of never coming back. His logical mind was telling him to leave, but his emotions were telling him to stay and wait. As if there was still some small hope that just didn't want to die out. Images of the younger Sarutobi flashed into his mind. The Hokage was right about it being a breech in security. If word had gotten out to any other ninja, then Konoha would have a problem in their hands. Shifting to his other foot, Naruto gave one last look at the Village he once called home and risked his life for, and then took off. _'Now then, what to call the new Village?'_ Was the only thing that made it's way to his little head.

* * *

Minato was standing before the Hokage, his emotions were running wild. He was calm and collected when he had gone there to report that Naruto had gotten away. When the Sandaime told him of the events with himself and the clone, he felt his heart sink. They slowly turned from calm, panic, worry, sadness, and to full blown rage. "You did _what?_" Minato hissed out; his fists were clenching and un-clenching._*__  
_

"You heard me, Minato." Sarutobi said calmly, looking at him with a passive look. "Naruto had came here to speak with me. You know that anyone marked as a wondering Shinobi will be treated as an enemy if they were to cause any trouble for our Village Shinobi. He came into the village unnoticed, made our Shinobi look for him when they should be focusing on any other Shinobi who might come inside. Minato, you know what happens to people who breech our security. If Naruto didn't send in a clone, he would have been in the most secured Jail we have." The man finished.

Kushina was feeling just as mad as Minato. The boy just wanted to play! It was obvious that he was testing their own strength in his own way! To see what he could help with! But what did he get in return? The boy was marked as a wondering Shinobi, a possible threat and enemy to Konohagakure. _'Damn it. He was just trying to see what we were capable of! It wasn't his damn fault that you couldn't get him either!'_ The rosette thought to herself angrily. The feeling of the demonic chakra that was sealed within her bubbled a little. None of it escaped, though, it seemed like it was also mad. _'What the?'_ Kushina never felt the chakra like that on these occasions. The only times she felt this was when the Kyuubi tried to let some of it's chakra out in hopes to influence her in battle. The fox would only do this when he had a high blood thirst level while she was fighting. Not something so little and petty like this.

Shaking her head slightly, Kushina focused at the matter at hand. "Nothing can be changed now. Minato, Kushina. You two are dismissed. I have no further details to say of this matter." Sarutobi said, waving them off. The two angered adults gave him a stiff bow and left, obviously showing their contained emotions. Sarutobi waited until he couldn't feel their chakra any longer to let out a sigh. His hand reached his face to cover up his eyes. The Sandaime didn't tell them certain information since it was mainly his fault that the young Namikaze left. The earlier event with the clone replayed in his mind…

* * *

_Sarutobi was sitting behind the table, his hands in front of him as he was in deep thought. "Do any of you have any information about Naruto's whereabouts?" The four ANBU in front of him shook their heads. All of them were tense since even they had troubles finding him. Sure, the kid could hide but there was always a limit. The Sandaime sighed, leaning back in his seat. "Hopefully, the boy will be easy to find soon. This isn't doing us any good." He said gravely._

_A soft knock echoed through the room. Sarutobi raised a brow, he had told the secretary to not let anyone by. With a wave of his hand, the ANBU went into hiding just in case. Not a second later, the door open, revealing the number one problem at the moment. Namikaze Naruto. The boy had all but walked inside the room with a dis-alarming grin. From the looks of it, he wasn't afraid of the ANBU at all. Even though they were surrounding him. "Hey there, Sandaime-Jiji." He waved at the surprised Hokage. "Listen, I know that I'm making a bit of chaos out there in the Village right now but you don't have to worry about it. I can dispel the clones right now if you want. I just wanted to see how well the Shinobi are." Naruto's grin faltered a little as he scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "They are pretty good. There was an Inuzuka that nearly got me when I was hiding on training ground eight. Other than that, I'm not so sure about the others. All they've been doing was running around like headless chickens." Nodding to himself he looked at the group._

"_You do know that you are in a middle of a room with ANBU and me, the Hokage. Correct?" Naruto just stared at him and nodded his little head slowly. "And you do know, that no matter what your intentions were, you breeched our Security?" This made the boy stiffen and alerted but he didn't move. "Since you are not a civilian and not tied to any Shinobi branch, we will have you marked as a wondering Shinobi. Because of this, you will have your chakra sealed, be put into the T&I department for questioning, and then into a high secured jail." Giving a barely noticed nod, the ANBU surrounded the stunned boy, holding his arms and legs as they pinned him down. _

"_Wha-! I know that you're mad about me wondering around and stuff but at least listen to me! I didn't mean for it to go this far! I just wanted to know how good your Shinobi were! I wanted to join Konohagakure in hopes to help!" Naruto wiggled in the ANBU's grip, wincing every now and then. "Sandaime! Listen to me! I can help with practically anything you ask! Even though I have my own limits, I can be useful to the Village! Please!" Naruto never resulted to begging, but it seemed that he had crumbled there on the floor. _

_He wanted to help. He didn't mean for his fun to go this far. Sure there were times that he remembered Sakura telling him that his pranks or jokes could end bad but he had always said that he would be fine in the end. Naruto should have listened to his teammates words instead of brushing them off. Sarutobi had seen the emotions play through the boy's eyes. There was desperation, anger -at himself-, sadness, fear, disappointment, and then… "You should know our laws. Take him away." Rage. Nothing but disappointment and blind rage. It didn't take long for anyone to realized that the boy just disappeared into a puff of smoke. "Find him!" Was the Sandaime's order. Once he was sure that even his ANBU were gone, he stared intently outside his window, seeing hundreds of clones._

* * *

Now, he looked back out to see his precious Village as it had settled down. His brows were knitted together, a deep frown was painted on his face. "What have I done?" Sarutobi asked himself. The Sandaime now knew that he had not only pushed one of his best Shinobi into rage but also pushed the chance to let him finally have a family. The boy did break laws but he should have known not to go so far as wanting to put him into Jail. With a heavy sigh, he looked up to the sky, in hopes that it would fix everything that had happened that day.

Sarutobi didn't know what was going to happen. In fact, none of the other countries did.

* * *

**Yeah…**

**Sorry for not updating. Remember guys, this is my first Naruto fic. I'm taking my time with it so it can be okay for you. I always write nothing but KHR stuff so forgive me if it's all weird and stuff. Well, I hope you liked this chapter.**

***I kind of had a brain fart with that. LOL. **


	4. IV

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or the characters.

*If the other characters seem OOC than I'm truly sorry.*

Strong!/Semi-Smart! Naruto.

**AN:** The time-line in this story is going to be a little off. Just telling you that now. Minato isn't the Hokage yet; it'll be put off for a _while._ Kushina and him haven't gotten married yet. Sarutobi will be Hokage until the war ends and gets enough info on Naruto. Err… I think that's about it. Oh, and this might become an AU story. Blegh. I always go with the flow. Probably a little too much.

* * *

**IV**

The Sandaime had been looking at the file in front of him for a while now, completely at a loss. The file was on one child. One child that was able to copy one of the best Shinobi's ninjutsu and has the _same_ last name as said Shinobi; Namikaze Naruto.

Sarutobi sighed as he ran a hand down his face. He had went over it again, and again, yet still couldn't find anything useful. Ever since he had came into the Village and done that _small_ prank, Minato had became a bit more distant. Even the older blonde's mind would, at times, revolve around finding his 'little brother'.

There were times that even he, himself, would want to give Minato the okay. But that wouldn't do. They were at war and needed every Shinobi to help and defend their Village. Of course, word had gotten out that a _child_ had managed to get inside their Village and leave unharmed. Letting their enemies believe that they were weak, when in actuality, they weren't.

But right now, it was a different situation. Taking a closer look into the boy's file, Sarutobi had noticed that there was something about his blood. The first thought he came to mind was that maybe he had a different mother or father. It was the only logical thing he was able to come up with the moment and nothing more.

"Having a hard time, Sensei?" Sarutobi was brought out of his thoughts as Jiraya, once again, came in through the window. Seeing said teacher sigh, the toad Sannin frowned. "It's about Naruto, isn't it? Ever since you branded him as a wandering Shinobi, you've been more confide in this office and looking into whatever we have on him." This time, Jiraya was the one who sighed, letting his right hand go through his hair. "I know we don't have much- Hell, even I can't seem to get _any _info on the kid! It's like he doesn't exist at all. There's no background on him. It's obvious that no Village has claimed him nor can we find any records of him being anywhere else. If he traveled a lot, then he must have gone under a Henge at most."

Sarutobi slumped into his seat, still frowning from the little information both had. "But there must be something. No matter how small it could it be." He countered. Usually, that would have been correct. But since the little blonde just appeared, of course there will be nothing. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Sarutobi shut his eyes closed, hoping to ease the headache that was surely coming. "Did you send the information to Minato about his student, Jiraya-Kun?" He asked, in hopes to just get some chance to let this go.

Sensing what his Sensei wanted, he complied without trouble. "Yeah. Him and his students couldn't believe it. Honestly, I still can't believe it as well." The toad Sannin leaned against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest. "To think… that Uchiha Obito is still alive." This time, he closed his own eyes. "You should have seen their faces, Sensei. And I don't know if it should be in a good way or not."

The Sandaime sat up a bit more straight in his seat, a brow raised. "Care to explain what you mean, Jiraya-Kun?" Exactly, what did he mean?

"Well…" Jiraya let out a heavy sigh. "Rin was the first to break out in tears. The girl fell to the floor in disbelief, shock, and happiness. Kakashi was quiet the whole time, but his body was shaking like a leaf. It really looked like he was about to either pass out or bolt to Obito's hospital room. Minato was told by his other two students what had happened. He didn't really think that Obito could have survived it but was happy none the less." Here, he shifted his weight back onto his feet. No longer leaning against the wall. "It was the person that saved him that made them want to find more." Sarutobi felt his color leaving him, blood going as cold as ice. He had a sinking feeling who's name Jiraya was going to say, but still prayed that it wasn't him. "It was Naruto." Jiraya's face was, for once, unreadable. The Sandaime could only hope that nothing more will make his gut twist in guilt.

* * *

A raven headed boy opened his eyes -well, his _only _eye- and looked around with mild confusion. Wasn't he being squashed by a huge bolder? Why wasn't it there? He didn't feel comfortable in the bed. It felt like he had been lying down for a few days and his back was bothering him. Of course, the boy didn't know how right he was about the 'days' part.

So lost in his confused thoughts, he never heard the door opening it, despite it practically slamming. It wasn't until a familiar brunette beauty came into view. "Obito…! Obito!" Rin cried, looking over him.

Said boy could only stare at her in even more confusion. Rin was there. He can see her perfectly. _'Wait! D-Does that mean s-s-she's-!?' _Obito was panicking. He had asked Kakashi to do one thing. _One. Thing. _Was it that hard for that stuck-up prick to actually do one thing somebody asked him to do?

"…Obito…" The voice of said 'prick' also came into view. His Hitai-ate was slanted, covering his left eye. The raven headed boy absently noted that the silverette looked like he was going to also cry but kept it in. Mentally, Obito shook his head; he must be seeing things.

Blond came into view as well; Minato. Obito gave them a tired smile. "What's…g-going o…n?" The boy coughed, having a hard time speaking with his dry throat. Rin right away went to get a cup of water before rushing back to him. To his surprise, Kakashi had helped him sit up properly to drink said water. "Thanks guys." He said clearly, his smile still intact. "Uh, I know that I should… be happy about being alive, but how is t-this even possible?" He asked. Before any of them had a chance to say anything, his eye became wide. "Not unless I really am dead and somehow went into a different world! That would be so cool but creepy! Well, at least Rin still looks pretty." His comment made everyone silent, a few seconds passed, until it was broken by laughter all around.

Minato was the first to recover, wiping away the tears that were close to falling. "Don't worry about that, Obito. You really are alive, not dead or in a different world." Said boy felt his whole face burn. Great, he just humiliated himself! After his other two students pulled themselves together, Minato smiled at the three of them. "We're glad that you're alive, Obito." The raven headed boy grinned at them, which were slowly accompanied with tears. He was also glad he was still alive; he still needed to confess!

He tried to wipe the tears away but more just took their place. Sniffing every now and then, Obito had mentally whacked himself. This was why people called him 'cry-baby Obito'. He didn't like the fact that he was just proving them right at that moment. "So, how was it possible that I'm even alive? All I remember was being under a bolder and that's all." He shrugged his shoulders, as if it weren't a big deal anymore. Obito was generally curious and wanted nothing more then to know what had happened.

Kakashi and Rin exchanged looks, brows creased as they also didn't know exactly what happened. Then, they turned to their Sensei, who became quiet. Minato walked up to Obito's bedside, ruffling his hair gently. "Sorry Obito, but we're not entirely sure ourselves. We had to continue the mission in order to destroy the bridge." The blonde paused for a few seconds. "There was this boy -same age as you- who came to us with you in his arms. The only thing we know is that he was the one who helped you out. If it weren't for him, then you could have possibly died…"

His lone eye looked at his Sensei and to his teammates. "So," he started, looking rather indifferent about the whole story. "where's the kid at then? I'd liked to thank him." Obito said with a gentle smile. If this was true, if he were to meet this person, then the raven headed boy knew he owned him his life. Literally. _'Even though I don't like being told what to do.' _He thought to himself. Noticing how quiet it had gotten again, he looked at his team. "Uh, guys?" Obito called out.

Minato blinked, smiling apologetically. "Sorry Obito, but you won't be able to meet him. You see, he's marked as a wandering Shinobi and is put in the Bingo Book with a 'flee on sight' notice." Obito's mouth dropped instantly, his lone eye looked like it was ready to pop out. "I'm personally looking for him. We had taken a blood test and it matched…" Obito felt like he was trying to swallow a lump of coal as he started intently at his Sensei. "His blood matched mine, his name is Namikaze Naruto." He shook his head, giving him a slight strained smile. "Naruto had left the moment Sandaime-Sama marked him a Wandering Shinobi… and a threat to the Village." The raven headed boy took in a sharp breath. Sensei has a brother? Was marked as a threat? What the hell was their Hokage thinking?! "But I have a feeling that he's a really nice kid. I'm sure that once we prove that he isn't a threat, you will get along with him. I just know it."

* * *

Somewhere, far away, a blond child sneezed. He shivered as he brought the jacket around him a bit closer. "I'm not getting sick, am I?" Naruto asked himself, raising a brow, highly amused with the thought. Sure, he felt a shiver go down his spine, but he was sure that it was because of the water that made contact with him. Besides, he had never gotten sick before and he didn't want to experience it now.

The boy had went a long way to get to where he wanted to go, thanks to long day-night travels. Of course, even he had a limit and passed out a few times. But he didn't want to stop, so when Naruto would be feeling tired, Kurama would allow him to get on his back as he continued while Naruto slept away.

"The boat leaves 'n five minutes! 'Eryone who wants to leave best get on the boat now!" Said the Captain. The old man had the natural dark grey beard, wrinkles, and a weird looking outfit. Oh, and did Naruto forget to mention that the old man was also missing a few of his teeth and they looked yellow? Yeah, it wasn't a pleasant sight.

Shaking out of his little stupor, Naruto ran up the wobbly ladder that lead to the bow of the boat. His natural blindly grin took it's place on his tan face. _'Alright! We're getting closer to the island! I hope we get there soon!' _The boy couldn't help but let his grin grow; if it were even possible. Even some adults with some of their children -mostly babies- had stopped to stare at him. Some even smiling back at how happy Naruto had looked and cooed at him when they believe Naruto wasn't listening to them.

"**If you want to remain in one piece, I suggest that you don't smile that widely around these people. They look like they can kill you by being smothered to death." **Kurama said. The fox had decided to stay in Naruto's Mindscape. It wouldn't do them any good if he was out and about. Plus, he was sure that the adults would complain about having a 'wild' animal on board. He knew that Naruto would have been kicked off the ship because of him. So it was best to play it safe then sorry.

'_What? You seriously think they'll do that?' _Naruto commented. He looked over his shoulder, seeing a few of the adults, namely women, squeal at him. He sweat dropped as they tried to speak in a hush whispered. It really didn't do them any good. _'Your right. I'll make sure not to over do it. Not unless they have Ramen.' _Now it was Kurama who sweat dropped. Naruto would use the dreadful puppy dog eyes and that smile of his to get Ramen. That, or he would buy it himself.

No matter, the blond child walked around, looking for a place to sit at. The boat wasn't entirely crowded, considering that it was only late-morning. That, and how hardly anyone would want to cross such a dangerous sea. Nothing was going to stop Naruto from going to the island Kurama mentioned. If he and the fox put their power together, they could make the island into a livable area!

Fertile ground for crops, natural resources like the sea or trees, animals that can be tamed to produce daily product, and much more! It sounded like paradise! Once again, Naruto couldn't help but grin as the boat began to move away from the dock. He knew it wasn't going to be easy, he knew that it'll be challenging. But that's what made him more excited. To work hard, create a new Village or home for people, and somehow, make it peaceful. Yet, there left one thing he didn't bother to think about until now. _'Who the hell is going to be the Kage?' _Naruto would gladly take the seat. But honestly, who in their right mind would go to a village that is run by a child?

With that in mind, Naruto scrunched his nose in thought, as Kurama began to bark out in a laughing fit. Oh well, they'll think of something when it arises.

* * *

"Well, what have you guys been doing while I was hospitalized?" Obito asked, munching away at that Apple sauce the nurses gave him. He liked sweet things moreover Tomatoes. Not that said boy didn't like them, he just wasn't that fond of them like the rest of the Clan.

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders, already finished with his sandwich. How the silverette managed to do so without removing his mask was beyond the other two. "Nothing much. Just training." A very short reply. He couldn't help it, Kakashi wasn't that much of a talker, so can they blame him?

Obito grumbled under his breath, apparently the Uchiha can. Rin smiled, content that her team was still together. "Kakashi and I have been trying to get stronger. Kakashi's been trying to use the Sharigan you gave him. It drains him more than normal but he's working on it. I, on the other hand, am training with Kushina-San." The raven headed blinked his lone-eye at his silverette teammate, before looking back at Rin.

"You're training with Kushina-San? What for? I know that she isn't good at medical ninjutsu…" Obito trailed off, nose scrunched up in confusion.

"Hey! I tried it out! It just wasn't meant for me, Dattebane!" Said red head had popped in unannounced, scaring the poor children. Kushina huffed a little but was content that she managed to startle them. _'Hah! Serves them right!' _She smiled at them goofily, placing her hands on her hips. "And the reason why Rin is training with me is because I'm helping her out with her Taijutsu. It's getting better each passing day!"

"Well, I do hope so. I mean, you're practically beating up my poor student." Minato commented on the side. He had been quiet for the time being, enjoying the fact that his students were back together and that it seemed like nothing bad happened at all.

Rin sighed at this. Don't get her wrong, Kushina really is a good teacher, it's just that her teaching methods are very unorthodox. The woman chuckled, even though she was embarrassed. Turning her gaze to the Blond male in the room, her smile faltered. "Minato, I need to talk to you about Fuzz-ball." Minato instantly looked at her with a confused look. "Fuzzy hasn't been acting normal, I was hoping you would take a look and listen to what I think is going on with him."

Catching the code the two of them came up with, Minato stood up from his seat. "Alright, let's go check fuzzy out." Turning to his students, he gave them a small smiled, placing a hand on Kushina's shoulders. "Alright guys, why don't you take tomorrow off and relax? Obito, make sure you do what the nurses tell you what to do. You'll be able to leave the hospital faster if you do." He chuckled at Obito's pout. The boy didn't like hospitals that much because they were boring and smelled funny. "See you guys later." With that, both he and Kushina disappeared in a flash of yellow.

The two adults appeared in the blonde's home, more specifically, in his study room. "So, what's wrong? Is the seal of your's weakening? Is the Kyuubi trying to do something to your chakra coils?" Minato began his million of questions.

Kushina's eyebrow twitched at the never-ending chatter box, even though it was sweet that Minato was worried for her. Finally, when the million of questions were done, she sighed in relief. "Well, it's kind of hard to explain." The woman in question leaned against the table that was conveniently behind her. "I'm sure that my seal is fine, so that can't be it. And he hasn't been trying to do anything. When ever my mind begins to wonder off, I think about your little brother, Naruto, and wonder how he's doing." She paused, as if she was just as confused as Minato, considering that it brought up his brother. "When ever that happens, I can feel the Kyuubi's chakra spike up a bit. It's like he's unsettled or frustrated! I don't know! All I do know is that the stupid fox seems to be upset when I think about Naruto! It's as if the demon cares for him! And you know that's really, _really_ weird, Minato." Kushina huffed a bit as she had went off with only one take of air.

"The Kyuubi only reacts to when you think of Naruto?" Minato rubbed his chin, brows creased in thought. "That's odd. It's never acted up like this before. You don't suppose it's because Naruto has that Fox companion around him, do you?" Kushina just shrugged back in response. She didn't know! That's why she came to him for answers! The blond man hummed, trying to think of any amount of possibilities.

"Well?" Kushina pushed, feeling impatient and nervous about his answers or thoughts. "What do you think, Minato?" Biting her lower lip, the red-head looked on.

Blue eyes clashed with blue-ish grey ones. A frown painted on Minato's face as his eye brows raised up, hiding behind his gold locks. "I…honestly don't know." He breathed out, as if the air was punched out of him.

Both adults continued to look at each other, equally lost and confused at the outcome. What now? Kushina frowned. She didn't like having so many questions and then being left with no answers. For Kami's sake, she wanted answers. _Now. _"I think I have an idea." Looking seriously at Minato, she continued. "Do you mind if I use your bed for a moment? I'm going to talk to fur-ball."

* * *

Naruto continued to grin as the boat was sailing on the calm ocean. He had been on boats plenty of times and enjoyed them…when there isn't a storm. Last time he was in one, he had been framed for doing something he didn't do. Of course, Tsunade had never really believed that it was Naruto and just decided to send him in said Jail without really telling him anything for an 'undercover' mission.

His grin faltered at the thought of his 'Baa-Chan. "I really do miss them." Naruto whispered, looking down at the ocean, his reflection looking right back at him. His eyes idly followed a fish, as it swam near the boat for a few minutes until disappearing deeper in the ocean.

After another few seconds, Naruto softly groan from boredom. Now he remembered why he also disliked boat rides. They were slow and so _boring_. He had nothing with him to satisfy the release of boredom. Before, he would just spin the Kunai on his finger and count how many spins he had done. But if he were to do that now, well… Taking a look at the other passengers, Naruto let out a sigh. All these people would think it would be a heist or something. And, really, Naruto didn't want to deal with hysterical people right about now.

"**Why don't you go look through that Bingo Book you recently obtained? It would be best for you to study up on the people who could possible try to live in the Village we'll make." **Kurama was Naruto's voice of reason at the moment. His eyes sparkled as his mind registered the foxes words.

'_That's a good idea! Now I won't be bored on this boat ride!' _Naruto plopped himself down in the area he was standing at, rummaging through his bag for the book. It was pretty small and had a weird burnt out orange color to it. Not that Naruto minded, of course. Flipping the book open, Naruto scanned it, stopping from page to page. Soon, his nose crunched up in disgust. _'You serious? This guy's wanted because he kidnapped and killed children after he was done with them.' _He blinked and then raised a brow. _'Wow. This guy sounds just like Orochimaru.' _

"**You're right. Hmph. I bet if that hairless monkey and snake meet, they would become **_**great **_**friends." **Even from within the seal, Naruto could tell that Kurama had just rolled his eyes. **"…Until the snake finds him worthy of becoming a test rat that is." **Naruto stifled his laughter as his partner finished the thought.

For some reason, Naruto could just imagine it too. Our favorite blonde hero was about to continue reading the book until his eyes became heavy. _'What? Why do I feel so sle..epy…all..of…' _Naruto passed out before finishing his thought. To the other passengers, it looked like a child who had probably stayed up all night for a field trip. Only to fall asleep on the way to their destination.

* * *

"-OU MEAN THERE'S TWO OF YOU?!" A piercing shriek shocked Naruto to wake up. The blonde child sat up slowly, blinking warily. He had just been on the boat, going through the Bingo book to make sure that the people he let's in are too dangerous or unstable. The next thing he knows, is that he's in his sewer mindscape. Unlike before, the water had long disappeared, much to both Naruto's and Kurama's happiness.

"**As I said you insignificant, low-life monkey. I feel a chakra source out there much similar to my own. So there is, without a doubt, another me running out there. **_**Free**_**." **Naruto turned his head to see what the hell was all the commotion about. Was it just him or did Kurama sound rather mad about something? He hadn't heard Kurama use that tone in a while, not unless he did something really, really stupid.

Naruto gawked at the scene before him, eyes huge as if they were going to pop out of their seconds. He was sure that he was imitating a fish out of water perfectly. From where he was sitting, Kurama, his partner, was strapped against this black ball, chained down with…well, chains. And that wasn't the only thing; the sewer didn't even continue. It was if someone decided to rip half of it away and just put in a white room with the Fox chained to a ball. Naruto took in a short breath and opened his mouth. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" The other tenants looked right at him in surprise.

"N-Naruto?" Said boy looked at the direction the voice came from, only to have him wish he would have stayed quiet. Kushina was in shock. How the hell did he get in here? Only she was able to enter this place, only _she _was able to contact the Kyuubi! "Wh-what are you doing here?" Kushina asked in a low whisper.

"**It's not like we willingly came here. The both of us were pulled into this mindscape." **Kushina looked behind Naruto, only to copy his exact reaction moments before. There, standing right behind the blonde child, was _another _Kyuubi. How the hell was this possible?! Said fox looked rather indifferent as he stared at his other self. **"Do I really look like that?" **He questioned aloud, rather amused at his past-self's predicament.

Naruto only tilted his head as he hummed. "Well, not anymore. Your fur changed color, remember? I say you look a lot better now." The boy nodded his head, as if he had just explained something so wonderful to the world.

"**HOW DARE YOU LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT YOU BRAT! YOU! IF YOU'RE TRULY ME, THEN WHY HAVE YOU NOT GOTTEN RID OF THESE PATHETIC MORTALS?!" **The past-Kyuubi growled out.

It was silent for a moment, until Naruto whistled. "Wow." He then looked up at Kurama and pointed to the past-Kyuubi. "I didn't think you had such a short temper and were that weird." In the background, the past fox began to stir in it's chains, growling out threats that were easily ignored by the other two surprised tenants.

"**Yes, yes. Even I can't believe that was how I acted. But I'm a changed fox now. Turned over a new tail." **Kurama placed his claw-like-hand on his chest, head held up high before he looked back down at Naruto. An ear twitched a bit. **"And who are you calling weird? I believe you fit the definition just fine." **

Before Naruto could answer back with a not-so-witty comeback, Kushina decided it was high time to remember she was still there. By yelling. "ALRIGHT! ENOUGH! I WANT ANSWERS, AND I WANT THEM NOW! YOU!" Kushina pointed at Naruto, who tried to look innocent. "HOW IN THE WORLD DID YOU GET IN HERE, WHY IS ARE THERE TWO KYUUBI'S, AND WHY ISN'T YOUR'S TIED DOWN?!"

"Uhh…" Naruto glanced over to both foxes. "Well, I got sleepy all of a sudden and just found myself here. I have no idea as to why there are two of these fuzz-buts and because mine doesn't need to be tied down since we're partners."

Kushina just stared at Naruto incredulously. "P-P-Partner?" The redhead stuttered, hoping that she had heard wrong. Seeing the blond boy nodded his head innocently and staring at her with equally innocent eyes, Kushina could only say two words before forcing herself awake. "Oh shit…"

* * *

**Uh… Hi guys?**

**Sorry for it taking forever to update. But since I'm so used to writing KHR stories, it's a bit harder for me to come up with chapters for the Naruto stories I have. **

**I know this was rather lame and probably had awkward spelling errors and stuff, but I do hope you enjoyed it. **


	5. V

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or the characters.

*If the other characters seem OOC than I'm truly sorry.*

Strong!/Semi-Smart! Naruto.

**AN: **Sorry if it's confusing. As I said before, I go with the flow too much. So, I will have to tweak it a bit in the later chapters. Plus, I'm too lazy to go fix the previous chapters.

* * *

**V**

Naruto woke up quickly, his eyes shot open before returning it to look like lazy eyes. It had only been a few seconds since he was forcibly put to sleep and dragged into his mindscape. _'That's not any good. What happens if I were in a fight? Sure, I might be out for a few seconds but that's enough to get me killed.' _He thought to himself, frowning at the thought.

"**Then we'll have to come up with a way to make sure that doesn't happen. Simple as that." **Kurama supplied, sounding just as lazy as Naruto felt. For a while, the two stayed quiet as the boat rocked back and forth. **"So…" **Kurama started, **"…how are we going around this new problem?" **He asked.

The Blondie shifted in his spot, brows creased in thought. _'Well, what is there to do? Kaa-San, I mean, Kushina-Chan, knows that I also have you with me.' _He answered, crossing his arms over his chest, nose crunched up a little. _'What I want to know is, why are there two of you? I had thought that, since you're with me and all, that Kushina-Chan wouldn't have you in her gut anymore. Was I wrong to think that?' _Naruto asked. The blonde child was just like his ex-mother, when he had questions and didn't have answers, it made him antsy.

Kurama hummed, letting Naruto know that the fox had something to say but was thinking of which words to use. They both knew, that even if Naruto was some-what smart, didn't mean he would understand every big word in the dictionary. **"You're not wrong for thinking that, since it's the most common thought that crosses you humans." **Naruto huffed a little at that. **"I have an idea as to why there are two of me and why Kushina still carries my past self. But I want to ask you this; what do you think she's going to do now with this new knowledge she has on us?" **

Blue eyes blinked at the question, tilting his head as he also hummed softly. _'It can't be all that bad. I mean, if I can handle the thought of there being another Kyuubi out there, then so could she!' _Naruto grinned at his answer. The fox could only sweat-drop at his host's thoughts. There could be a giant beetle in front of him and he would look at it as if it was a natural occurrence, while others would be freaking out about it.

* * *

Kushina shot her eyes open as she remained frozen on the bed. Her vision was met with blonde hair and worried blue eyes. "Kushina? Are you all right? You look really scared about something." Minato frowned as the red-head didn't respond back to him. "Kushina?" He called back out to her. The moment he placed his hand on her shoulder, the woman shot up, clutching onto his upper arms and began to shake him wildly while speaking too quickly for her own good. "K-Kushina! Cal-m down!" He yelled, still being shaken.

Said woman took a gulp of air as she let go of Minato, her arms shaking. "Calm down? _Clam down?!" _She repeated, making the poor man look at her as she began to get frustrated. "Did you not just hear me, Namikaze?!" Kushina yelled, stomping her foot on the poor wooden flooring. "How in the hell can I calm down when I just found out that there are TWO FREAKING KYUUBI'S! TELL ME HOW TO CALM DOWN AFTER FINDING THAT OUT!" She screeched at him.

Minato winced at her volume as she huffed out. It was a good thing he had placed seals up to prevent people to listening in. Ah, good ol' seals. "Wait. Did you just say there are _two _Kyuubi's?" He asked, looking at Kushina with wide eyes.

"I JUST SAID THAT!" Kushina was, obviously, in no mood to repeat herself for this 'idiot' in front of her. Taking in a breath, Kushina tried to control her anger. It wasn't the idiot's fault that he didn't know. _'Of course he wouldn't know, he didn't see what I did.' _She thought to herself, now collecting herself. "Turns out that the other Kyuubi is roaming around outside freely. It's not tied down." The red-headed woman, shifted her gaze from the floor to Minato's eyes reluctantly. "And he has a partner."

Minato frowned. "The other Kyuubi is roaming around outside, without a care in the world, and has a partner?" He repeated, incredulously. "How could we have not noticed a Giant Red Fox by now?" Minato asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"That's because it's not huge anymore." Kushina supplied, making Minato stare at her intensely. "And he isn't red anymore either." She sighed, how was she going to say this? _'To hell with it, the guy will have to take the news any ways.' _The woman looked back seriously, taking in a shaky breath. "The other Kyuubi's partner is your brother, Naruto. When I had went into my mindscape to speak with the Kyuubi, Naruto was brought in as well and was just as confused as I was. It wasn't until I had seen the other Kyuubi _behind _him. That fox you had seen that was with him before? I have a feeling that was the Kyuubi. He probably just changed his size so he wouldn't stick out." She closed her eyes, shaking her head. "Sorry, Minato. But it seems that Naruto is also a Jinchuriki and with this, we'll _have_ to tell the Sandiame."

Minato's arms fell limp to his sides as he stared at her with blurry eyes. "A J-Jinchuriki? Naruto?" He looked down at the wooden flooring, trying to bring himself together. His blue eyes widen as he looked back at Kushina sharply. "If we tell the Sandiame about this, then it'll just give him more of a reason to have Naruto marked as a threat to the Village! I won't be able to find him if Sandiame-Sama refuses to let me go find someone who is also a Jinchuriki!" Minato felt like his world was crashing down. It was slowly getting better; finding out he had a brother, knowing that his student wasn't dead, it had all seem so perfect. But now, Minato couldn't find heads or tails with the news.

"Sorry Minato, but you know that we have to tell him. Who knows? Maybe the old man will realize that he made a huge mistake for letting Naruto go. I mean, it's not every day you meet another person who has the Kyuubi who is _willingly _helping their host out." Kushina grinned for a moment before it turned into a pout. "But I still don't know why there are two of them or how Naruto got the damn fur-ball to cooperate." She sighed as Minato continued to frown, looking at the ground with a visible hope to think this was just a lie. Kushina shook her head, latching her arm on his. "C'mon, Minato. Don't look so down. If we get that Yamanaka guy from the T&I department, then you'll be able to enter into my mindscape. That way, you'll be able to see Naruto from time to time and even talk to him."

As much as it sounded promising, Minato could only give her a small smile. He wished to see his brother in person but this will have to do. "Alright. Let's go speak to Sandiame-Sama." With that, the two Shunshin out of his home and into the Hokage's office.

Sarutobi blinked, not expecting to even have people come into his office at this time of day. "Honestly, what's wrong with using the door?" He grumbled to himself as Minato and Kushina stood before him, smiling uneasily as he continued to grumble. "So, what brings you two here? I had thought that Minato would be staying at the Hospital to speak to Obito and you, Kushina, to be training as always."

Minato took a step forward, looking serious once again. "If you may, Sandiame-Sama, will you put up silencing seals around? It's best that no one will hear us speak of this. In fact, it's best that it's just the _three _of us."

Hearing the blonde male stress on the number, Sarutobi nodded slightly. With the small movement, there were poofs all around, signaling that the ANBU had left. Not a moment later, he placed up the Silencing Seals. "Alright, what's going on? Is there something I should be aware of?" Sarutobi asked, even though there was a bit of a demanding tone in his voice.

Minato and Kushina shared a look before she began to shift her weight on her other foot. "Ah, well, you see, today was going by normally, until the Kyuubi began to act up." Kushina began, catching the intense gaze of the Sandiame. "Every time I had wondered if Naruto was all right, the Kyuubi's chakra would spike up -but not enough to be let out! J-Just enough to let me know that he was frustrated or something about the boy. I had went over to the Hospital to have Minato check the seal out but, instead, he had asked me a bunch of questions."

"I _did_ check her seal though when she went into her mindscape. There's nothing wrong with it, that's for sure." Minato decided to put his two scents in. Kushina just looked at him with wide eyes and nose crunched up. The blonde male raised his arms up in the air. "What? I had to do something while you were in your mindscape. And it was just to make sure that the seal was working just fine!" He defended himself. It was a reasonable excuse to look at the red-head's belly. Really!

Kushina snorted, still giving him a withering glare. "So? Is there a reason as to why the Kyuubi is acting strange?" Sarutobi asked, bringing the two love-birds back to business. Seeing their blush almost made him want to chuckle at their actions. Ah, to be young again. "Well?" He pushed as the both settled down.

"In order to find out why he was acting that way, I went into my mindscape to have answers. When I demanded them, Kyuubi began to say that there was another one of him, roaming around freely. I wasn't sure if he was just jealous or because there was some just as strong as him." Kushina scratched the back of her head, even though Sarutobi looked shocked at the news. "When I had asked it again, I heard a shout next to me. The shout belong to Naruto."

If Sarutobi was drinking anything, he was sure he would have spat it out right about now. Feeling a headache coming, the man rubbed his temples. With a tired but wary sigh, he closed his eyes. "Please, don't tell me that Naruto has this other Kyuubi." Silence. Looking as if he had doubled in age, Sarutobi looked at Kushina with dull eyes. "I assume that Naruto was also pulled into your mindscape." Kushina nodded, unsure how to respond. "Do you even know why there are two Kyuubi's?" With that, the red-head shook her head.

"Sandiame-Sama?" Minato called out, a little wary of what the Hokage might say or do. "If we bring Yamanaka-San here, we can possibly go into Kushina's mindscape with her, and speak with not only to the two Kyuubi's but with Naruto as well."

"Did I mention that his Kyuubi isn't tied down and is his partner?" Kushina asked, tilting her head a little. Both Minato and Sarutobi stared at her. Minato, for wondering why she would bring that up. And Sarutobi, for wondering if she was trying to give him a heart attack at a young age. "What?" Apparently, she was genuinely curious.

The Hokage sighed, "Hold on for a moment." He spiked his chakra, signaling one of the ANBU to come back. Sarutobi sat up a bit straight, despite feeling very tired all of a sudden. "Go to the T&I department and tell Yamanaka Inoichi that he is need here in my office immediately." With a barely noticeable nod, the ANBU left quickly. "Tell me, Kushina, did Naruto seem just as shocked or confused about there being two Kyuubi's?"

"Actually… Yeah, he did. It was like he wasn't expecting there to be two of them." Kushina's brows creased as she remembered Naruto's expression. "I had even asked him why there was two of them. The kid just answered back with a 'I don't even know' kind of answer." She shrugged, still confused. "What got me the most, though, was that his Kyuubi was acting differently from the one I have."

Minato and Sarutobi both perked up at this. "What do you mean, Kushina? Doesn't Naruto's Kyuubi act the same way as your own?" Minato asked. She hadn't brought that up since she was freaking out about there being two of those fur-balls.

Kushina shook her head with a pout. "His Kyuubi isn't an ass. In fact, it seems more playful and sincere. I have no idea how Naruto got it to act like that, but I wish I could do the same to my fur-ball. Every time I go see it, it keeps getting pissed off and starts to insult me!" She huffed, stomping her foot on the ground childishly.

Neither of the two men weren't able to say a thing as Inoichi came inside the room. "I wasn't sure if you were inside. You can't hear a thing outside." He commented, closing the door behind him. "Is there something you needed me for, Sandiame-Sama?"

"Yes. I need you to allow us to go into Kushina's mind and speak to the Kyuubi personally. Will you be able to do so?" Sarutobi asked bluntly. There was no way to hide behind the bushes with this sort of thing anyway.

Inoichi blinked, completely surprised at the question. He had figured it was something only he could do, but never had it crossed his mind to let people enter another's mind by using his Clan's Jutsu. "I believe so. Being able to enter a person's mind isn't that hard. I am sure that even with more people coming along, the process will still be the same. When do you wish to start?"

"Is now alright?" Minato asked before looking at Kushina. "O-Of course, if that's okay with you, Kushina." He had learned the hard way once before when he had asked to do something right away, when Kushina didn't want to do it at all. It wasn't a pleasant experience.

Kushina shrugged and waved away at him. "Sure, fine by me. I want some answers and it'll be best if more people will be with me. Just in case I don't have any more, you guys can go ahead and asked him yourself, Dattebane."

Hearing her famous tick, the men exchanged looks. It was either she was secretly excited about this or nervous. Most likely both. "Right. Now, if you please take a seat Kushina-San, we'll begin right away." Following the orders, Kushina took a seat on one of the couches. "Sandiame-Sama, Minato-San, I need you to place your hand on her forehead so you'll be allowed inside." The moment their hands were on her forehead, Inoichi placed his own on top of their's, activating his Jutsu.

* * *

Minato blinked as he looked around. A complete white room. _'Interesting.' _He mused. The blonde male looked to his side, seeing Sarutobi, Kushina, and Inoichi looking around as well. "So, where could the Kyuubi be at?" He asked.

"Oh! That's easy, just follow me." Kushina chirped, already walking away from the group. With nothing else to go on, they followed her. After a few seconds of walking, the red-head tilted her head to the side, cupping her ear. "Hey, do you guys hear that?"

They all stopped to listen in. Sarutobi blinked as the noises began to clear up. "It sounds like the Kyuubi is frustrated." He noted. It was true, there were roars coming from out of no where. "Do you think it knows that we're inside your mindscape?"

"Hmm… I'm not sure. Well, we'll find out what's bothering him so much when we get there." Kushina didn't even seemed fazed through it at all. Inoichi made a mental note to make sure that, if he ever were to in the future, he would never make the Kyuubi roar. Just hearing it from far away made his hair stand on end.

As they began to get closer, the roars from the Kyuubi began to take shape into words. **"-T HIM TO STOP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" **The four adults looked at each other in confusion. Just who the hell was it talking to anyways? **"UGH! SHUT UP YOU PATHETIC LITTLE BUG!" **Kyuubi began to roar, which honestly, started to sound like whimpers.

The moment the set foot into the room where the Kyuubi was chained down, and the other half of a sewer, they were greeted with another Kyuubi, laughing hysterically. **"HAHAH! THIS FAR TOO AMUSING! KEEP AT IT KIT!" **Kurama roared out, laying on the ground inside the sewer part.

The adults dragged their eyes from that Kyuubi to stare at what was in front of it. A small child with blonde hair and huge grin, with amusing eyes. "Alright! Ready for the encore?!" He yelled at the past-Kyuubi.

Said Kyuubi's eyes wide, looking down at Naruto. **"NO! STAY QUIET! I DON'T NEED YOU TO SING ONCE AGAIN! SHUT UP!" **He roared. Practically ordering/begging for him not to.

"Oh? What's that? You are? OKAY THEN!" Naruto gave him a huge grin, that almost seemed to split his face in half. _"La da da da dee da~ La da da dee da da da da da~ Be my lover. Wanna be me lover? Looking back on all the time we spent together! You oughta know right now if you wanna be my lover. Wanna be my lover? Go ahead and take your time, boy you gotta feel secure. Before I make you mine, baby, you have to be sure. You wanna be my lover, wanna be my lover, wanna be my lover?" _While singing, Naruto began to dance in front of the chained Kyuubi.

Kurama began to burst into laughter once again as the past-Kyuubi began to shout. Even so, Naruto continued, still wearing that grin. _"La da da dee da da da da~ La da da dee da da da da~ La da da dee da~ La da da da dee da~ La da da dee da da da da da~ A ha ye heyee wanna be my lover! A ha ye heyee wanna be my lover! A ha ye heyee wanna be my lover! A ha ye heyee wanna be my lover!" _He continued without a care in the world as Kyuubi began to thrash around.

_"I must confess girl, yes, I wanna be your lover. Take a chance, my love is like no other! On the dancefloor getting down. Hold tight, I'll never let you down! My love is definitely the key. Like boyz ii men I'm on bended knee. Loving you, not like your brother, aw yeah. __I wanna be your lover!" _The adults could only stare in amusement that Naruto would so boldly do something like that. In front of the Kyuubi, no less. They had to hold back their laughter as Naruto began to wiggle his little tush._ "Oh be my lover yeeeeehhhh! Until the end of time, wont you be mine on mine. Oh be my lover, I know you wanna be my love, I know you wanna be miiine. Oh be my lover, yeeehhhh." _Naruto bowed. "Thank you, thank you. You're a wonderful audience." He stood straight once again, grinning wildly. "Wanna hear another one?"

Then, Kyuubi began to cry. **"How do you put up with this child?! He's annoying and doesn't listen! And not to mention he sounds like crap when he sings!" **Kyuubi whimpered, his ears laying flat on his head to prove his point.

"Hey! I don't sound _that _bad!" Naruto huffed, stomping his foot, glaring up at the red fox. Kurama had no control what so ever, as he was rolling on the ground, holding his stomach. The blonde child just frowned. "You just can't admit that I was good, fuzzy!" His eyes suddenly grew wide as an idea popped into his mind. "Because you don't like my singing, I'll have you pay!" Naruto dramatically pointed above Kyuubi. "BY BEING SQUISHED BY FLUFFIES!" He shouted.

"**What?" **Kyuubi said rather confused. The fox followed the boy's finger about his head, one ear perked up while the other was still flat down. **"Pathetic child. Nothing can harm me. For I am the great Kyuubi no Kitsune- what's that?" **His red eyes bulge as small figures began to fall from out of no where. **"You have got to be kidding me." **Was the only thing he was able to say as millions of Orange bunnies began to pile up on him.

Kurama regained his breath as he continued to watch his past self being over run by bunnies. He raised a brow, looking at said rabbits. **"Kit?" **Naruto hummed in reply, enjoying his 'master piece'. **"Why are the rabbits orange instead of their normal color?" **He asked.

Naruto turned around sharply, looking at his partner in shock. "Why?! Because Orange is the most badass color there is! That's why!" He shouted. Wasn't it obvious? Kurama just shook his head at his host. Naruto was about to say something until someone cleared his throat. The blond child looked over his shoulder, just for his eyes to widen as the four adults stared at him. Turning around completely, a blush engulfed his face. "Uh… D-did you see all of that?" They all nodded, making his face even more red. "Oh…" Again, Kurama howled in laughter. Naruto glared at him, face still red. "QUIT LAUGHING AT ME, KURAMA!"

"**How could I? Your expression was priceless!" **Kurama answered back. He stared at Naruto, who oddly became quiet. Seeing his host looking above his head, Kurama's ears were pulled back. **"You wou-" **The Orange fox didn't have a chance to finish his sentence, as he soon followed his past-self's predicament; being buried with Orange rabbits. **"HKALJHSDF!" **All his shouts were completely muffled by the rabbits, who twitched their noses or were busy scratching somewhere.

Naruto huffed proudly, crossing his arms over his chest, and head held up. "Just because you're my partner doesn't means you can get away with the same things!" Looking from the corner of his eye, he started. "So~" The boy plopped himself down on the ground, next to his partner. "How the heck did you get all three of those guys here? I didn't know you can bring people into your mindscape."

Kushina just smiled at the boy. "I had asked this guy right here." The woman pointed towards Inoichi, who was currently looking at the boy and the two buried Kyuubi's. "As for the details, well, there isn't much to it." She waved it away.

The blond child just nodded his head as he eyed them warily. "Okay. But what's the reason for having them here? Are you guys going to ask me a bunch of questions?" Naruto tilted his head, keeping his guard up.

"Yes. Kushina had told us about there being two Kyuubi's, and how one of them was with you." Minato started, still amused at his brother's actions towards the red fox. "We would just like to know why there are two of them and why you have one." Sarutobi had stayed quiet, in favor of just watching. He had already screwed up once before, it was best he didn't this time around.

"Ah." Naruto nodded his head, as he began to look serious. How Naruto seemed to look older to them, made them wonder. "From what my partner tells me, as to why there are two Kyuubi's, is because they were split in half. Kushina-Chan here has the Yin part of Kyuubi's chakra, which is why he's always rude and frustrated. Kurama is the Yang half, but just cause he's the 'good' half doesn't mean he's always nice too. It's just that they were separated by the way how anyone's Chakra system is made. They're still the same person, just carry different chakra."

"That makes sense." Sarutobi commented as he rubbed his beard. "Since the Kyuubi had both Yin and Yang, it would be complete. But now that there are two of them, they would have to split right in the middle." He looked at the Orange rabbits, obscuring his view from any of them and sweat-dropped. "But that does not answer our question as to why you have it to begin with."

Naruto scratched his cheek, looking away from them. "That's a long story that's better left not said. All I know or remember was the Kyuubi being sealed in me. Or, half of it, at least." Naruto shrugged his shoulders, it wasn't a lie, that's for sure. The boy stared at them intensely, as he began to wonder if he should at least give them some kind of warning for the future happenings. If it was enough to save his ex-parents, then it would be worth it. The adults couldn't help but fidget under his stare. For a kid, he could be intimidating, which was rather ridiculous, if you asked them. Naruto sighed as he let his head hung down, unknowingly, making them sigh in relief. "Well, since you guys are here, then I guess I can show you a few things to be careful of." He said more to himself, getting off of the ground.

"Show us what, exactly?" Inoichi asked, very wary of the boy. He had remembered his appearance from the 'prank'. But seeing how Naruto had acted so calm and relaxed around them, Inoichi could only wonder if letting him go from the Village was a good idea, let alone marking him as a threat, as he made no movements that would indicate that he was one.

"Hey, Minato-Nii! Remember I had told you about that masked guy the first time we met?" Naruto's sudden question made said male blink.

"Yes. You said not to encounter him and it was best to flee immediately." Minato said, raising a brow at him. "Are you going to show us something about him?" He asked as Naruto began to walk towards them, looking rather unfazed at 'higher ranked' Shinobi surround him.

"Yup!" Naruto emphasized on the 'p' to make it sound like a pop. "Now, if you would follow me, further into the sewer part of the mind, then you'll see a few things here and there." He didn't even bother to see if they were following him as he began to walk down a pathway, -that wasn't even there before- going further into said sewer. "And over here is the sewer. Do keep in mind that it can smell like one too. Since the mind reflects on the person's mental state or shows how _well _they were treated."

Inoichi raised a brow as he continued to look at the endless sewer path. His nose scrunched up as the smell finally hit him. "A mind reflects how one is treated?" Sarutobi repeated Naruto's words, brows creased as he looked at the boy's back. "Are you saying that everyone has treated you like shit?" Kushina, Minato, and Inoichi looked back at Sarutobi with wide eyes. "What? I can curse too, you know." He mumbled.

Naruto looked over his shoulder, also looking at him with wide eyes. It was the first time he had heard Jiji curse. He chuckled, earning him looks from the adults. "That was pretty funny, Jiji." Naruto said, making the Sandiame blink at him. He wasn't _that_ old. "Either way, you're right." The blonde child's smile turned into one filled with sadness and loneliness. "Many people didn't like me. When I was only four, I was kicked out of the Orphanage because they don't help 'my kind'. I had lived on the streets for two years until I met an old man who helped me live in an apartment. It wasn't the best but it was better then the streets." Naruto looked ahead to avoid the looks he was getting. "After a while, people would try and trash my home. Some even got inside and left holes in the walls." He shook his head as memory popped into his head.

"When I would go buy food, they would over charge me or give me spoiled goods. I only managed to eat Ramen, not that I really mind." As he continued, Naruto noticed that the closer they were getting to the place he wanted to show them parts of his memory -mostly related to that man- the water began to come back. _'Huh, must be because it's something I really don't like.' _He mused. "I had even remembered this one old lady, giving me made food. I had thought: 'Finally! Someone who's nice to me!'. But, I was really wrong about that. Apparently the old lady had been putting poison in my food for about two months until I had actually felt the results." He shrugged, looking rather indifferent about the situation. "Even when that passed, I would still try to go out and have fun with other kids my age. But every time, the kids were pulled away by their parents as they told them I was a monster and shouldn't be played with. What sucked the most was when my birthday came around. A lot of people chased me down and started to beat me half to death. If I remember correctly, there were even Shinobi mixed in the mob." Naruto tilted his head up as he looked over to a barred door. "Here we are!" He grinned as he placed his hands on it. The boy looked over his shoulders, seeing the looks on their faces. All of them looked rather pissed off and sad with what he had told them, but Naruto just kept on grinning away, just like always. "Hel-_lo~? _Earth to you people~! We're here!" As they came back to, they were about to ask questions but didn't have enough time as he opened the door, engulfing them in a white.

* * *

**So, I managed to get this one done faster then what I normally do. It's rushed but I kind of liked it. Hope you enjoyed it as well.**

**Welp, I'll be seeing you all later. **


	6. VI

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or the characters.

*If the other characters seem OOC than I'm truly sorry.*

Strong!/Semi-Smart! Naruto.

* * *

**VI**

A statue. That's what the group of adults saw the moment they opened their eyes. "So, this is something I wanted to show you guys." Naruto popped up from out of no where, as he waved towards the statue. "To you four, this might not even seem important." Seeing the semi-dull looks on the adults, the child deemed himself correct. "Well, it'd like to inform you guys, that you're all wrong. This thing here, is going to be a major pain in the ass. The statue looks normal but it isn't. It's specially made to extract Bijuu's from their hosts. And what would happen when all nine of them are placed in this statue? You don't know? It'll fuse all of them and bring back the Jubi. Now, nobody wants that, right? Right. Of course not."

Inoichi just stared at the statue before them, in mild awe and shock. Blinking his blue orbs, the male looked towards the young child. Who was currently floating like the rest of them, trying to swim around but failing miserably. "And how would you know of this statue and it's abilities?" He wasn't in charge of the T&I department for nothing. Of course, being in someone else's mindscape and _trying _to do things toward the person will only result in _him _getting hurt. Not that the child needed to know that.

Naruto blinked as he let his arms limp down, dismissing the thought of even trying to swim around. "How? Easy; I was near the thing and almost got Kurama ripped out of me." Saying it with such a tone, it was obvious that he was making it seem like he was speaking to children. "I almost died when they tried to take him away from me." The boy shuddered as he remembered Tobi sticking his hand into his stomach, during their semi-last fight, before he had to retreat.

"**Having a Bijuu taken out of their hosts only ends with one thing: the host dying." **All of the people present jumped at the new deep voice. They looked up to see the copy-Kyuubi hovering over them, without a care in the world. Naruto gave his partner a sheepish smile and chuckled nervously. Kurama, being the oh-so-forgiving Fox he was, decided to tone down his punishment. By making Naruto's clothes change into a full fox pajama. Fox ears, tails, and all. **"There. Now you look much better." **The over-grown fox said with a chuckle.

The child huff, not bothering to take it off. Besides, it was rather comfortable. "The host dies?! Isn't that, you know, too dramatic?!" Kushina yelled, mouth gaped open as her eyes widen in disbelief. "Is it because we've become used to having your chakra flowing through us? Is that why we'll die if our Bijuu's get extracted, Dattebane?!" The red-headed woman, continued to shout. She knew that would be the most believable out-come to having a Bijuu ripped out of their host. Yet, she had always believed that there could be a slight chance of still living through the process. _'I guess not.' _Kushina thought to herself, frowning at the thought.

Minato placed a hand on the woman's shoulder, squeezing it gently, hoping to lift her spirits. She turned to him and gave a small smile. He gave her his own before looking at his brother, whom seem to been giving them a warm grin as well. Yet, there was something in his eyes Minato couldn't pick up. "How did you managed to escape from it? You said that they tried to take, err, Kurama away from you." The Jounin blinked, before looking at his brother with confusion. "Who exactly are 'they' anyways?" That triggered the boy to go stiff.

Kurama's ears went back, as he let out a small growl. **"**_**They **_**are none of your concern, little man." **Seeing the blonde male narrow his eyes, mouth open to speak back, Kurama growled once again. **"The one you have to worry about is the man we spoke to you about. The one you should avoid at all costs." **The fox moved his claw-like-arms, changing their surroundings to something else. An area that had no identification to let them know where it was. But that didn't matter, as it they had seen the destruction all around. Shinobi's bodies littered the ground. Their Hitai-ate's no longer readable. The earth, completely ruined with craters or emerging upward from a Jutsu. Flames surrounding trees, burning homes and other things down to the ground instantly.

Further, they can see dust flowing through the wind, as if they were the one's to have made it. The adults watched on, with calculated eyes, their guards up. The thought of them just being in a mindscape left their minds immediately as everything seemed too real just to be an illusion or memory. It was all too detailed, far too realistic. The feeling of someone's killing intent was something they couldn't ignore. Their fight or flight instincts began to act up as the figure from the dust began to take form, walking towards them. As the figure took it's last step, the adults could only have their muscles tense, ready to go into action.

The male figured looked in their direction, orange swirled mask in place; before it changed to that of a lavender color, revealing his Sharingan and Rinnegan eyes locked onto something, or someone, who wasn't there. "You should give up," the man started, his hand twitching as it got closer to his hidden weapon. "You can't stop what is to come. This world will end, and anew will rise." Taking out his weapon, the adults reached for their own. "I believe this belongs to you."

As he lifted the weapon, he did something they thought was idiotic. The male threw his weapon to the side, as if throwing it away. The adults let their curiosity get them for a split second, as they trailed the fan like weapon. They had expected it to hit one of the boulders that were near by. They didn't, however, expect someone to catch it. They gasped as another figure came into view. He had cracks on his face, yet it was still intact. Still able to tell who it was. The other male placed his weapon on his back and folded his arms. "Thank you for holding it." He said, eyes still forward. "It's time to create the new world." With that said, the two males rushed forward.

Before the adults could react, the image blurred away, as it reverted back to the sewer mindscape. Sarutobi took a breath in as he tried to calm his body down from it's instincts. "How is that possible that Madara is still alive? Who was the other man next to him?" He questioned. His tone was like stone, with a hint of confusion in it.

Naruto looked up at Kurama before turning his gaze towards the group of adults. If it weren't for the fact that he was still wearing that pajama, they would have take it a bit more seriously. Of course, they knew when to ignore certain things. "I'm not so sure how he's still alive but he is. If my memory severs me correctly, he's actually just an old man, close to dying right now." Naruto cupped his chin, scratching at it as he thought about it more. "The reason why he looked so young in the memory I showed you is because someone makes this forbidden Jutsu. It brings dead people back to life, but they are nothing but puppets. They have their own free will for a short time before the person who brought them back to life puts this special Kunai in them. It's like something to control them. So that they can't disobey." He sighed, glaring down at nothing as he had remembered that the other Jinchuriki's were turned into them. "The other guy is the person I warned Minato-Nii about. He goes by the name 'Tobi'. But I'm sure that isn't his name." Naruto shook his head, just thinking about him wanted to punch something.

Kurama lowered his head, baring his large teeth towards the group. **"That is the person who you should be worried about. Naruto and I have ideas to deal with his 'followers'." **Kurama huffed through his snout, making their hair flow back before it landed on their faces again. **"I believe that is all. You four can leave now." **

"Wait!" Minato shouted, his hand up in the air, as if it could stop the fox from pushing them out. To his surprise, Kurama did stop, while Naruto started at him with raised eyebrows. "Naruto, thank you for showing and telling us about all of this." He looked back at the Sandiame, with pleading eyes.

Sarutobi knew why he was looking at him like that, and the man could only sigh. Looking towards the child that he had marked as a threat to his village, the old man mentally scold himself. "As Minato said, we thank you for letting us know of this threat. Also, it had made me realized that you are not one yourself." Naruto's eyes widen, his eyebrows disappearing behind his blonde locks. "I will remove the status on you. Naruto, will you like to live in Konohagakure?" The question itself had triggered many reactions.

Minato was smiling, happy to know that the Sandiame realized his mistake. Kushina was grinning from ear to ear, happy to know that a fellow prankster was being let off the hook. Inoichi had a faint smile on his face, also glad that the child was no longer marked as a threat. And Naruto, he looked shocked to the point the might pass out. _'Would that even be possible? Since I'm in my mindscape?' _The boy thought to himself. Naruto looked up to his partner, sharing looks. He smiled softly before turning his gaze back to the adults. "Thanks for the thought, Jiji." Naruto started, his eyes glassy. His grinned returned full force, happiness radiating from him. "As much as I want to, I already have plans. You see, I'm going to make my own village and help a lot of people!" His sudden proclaim made the adults shocked. One, specially Minato, looked crestfallen.

"**We have thought about it, since the day Naruto left Konoha." **Sarutobi slightly winced at that, he was at fault for having the boy leave. **"As it is, we're currently on a boat, heading towards our destination. The island we intend to go has everything we need. Besides, once Naruto has his mind set on something, he won't stop until it's accomplished." **Kurama said proudly, his head held high.

Said boy chuckled, a blush on his cheeks at the praise he was getting. "Aw, you're too much, Kurama." He chuckled once again. "He is right though. I won't stop until it's done. It might take a while to make the village but I'll get it done, no matter what. Plus, I really do want to help those people out there. From what I hear, there is a Bloodline purge going on in Kirigakure. I know that it isn't smart to get involved, but I can't just turn my back on people who need help. I might not know them, but that doesn't matter. During my travels to get to the boat docks, I made a few clones to go ahead and go into Kirigakure no Sato. They're still there, gather the people who want to leave the place and protecting them with everything they got. Ah, Seals are a good friend to have, right?" Naruto laughed at that. He had received some memories from his clones, showing him that they had seals placed around for security. Some for tricks to let their enemies have their guards down before they even realized the true danger of going further in said seals.

"You're helping Kiri with their own problems?" Inoichi asked, rather dumbfounded. It was, indeed, dangerous to even get involved with such things. If not that, then just stupid. No one, and he meant _no one, _would ever get involved when it has nothing to do with them. Sure, he had to admit, that he felt sorry for those people who did carry a bloodline and wanted to help. But he knew better. They were at war and couldn't spare Shinobi's.

"Yeah. I don't see why not." Naruto answered nonchalantly, shrugging while doing so. "I don't see why I can't. Those people didn't do anything wrong. It's not like they can control what they're born with. So, I'm going to help them out." He said it was such determination that the adults couldn't help but actually believe him.

"You know kid, I like the way you think." Kushina said, grinning as she laughed a little. "You've got a lot of spunk. Maybe we can trade a few ideas for some pranks." Naruto instantly lit up on the idea, nodding his head vigorously.

"So, you won't be coming back to Konoha anytime so, will you." Minato said, still upset that his brother won't be coming back. Naruto smiled sadly at him and shook his head. The older male sighed, giving Naruto a shaky smile. "Then, will I ever be able to see you again?" He asked, trying to hold onto his emotions.

Naruto, with the assistance of Kurama, floated towards Minato. "Don't worry so much, Nii-Chan. I'll be sure to visit you whenever I have the chance. Besides, I can always get to you whenever I want, remember?" The child wrapped his arms around Minato's neck, his head buried into the other's neck. "Don't be a stranger, 'kay?" He mumbled softly, tightening his hug a little to remember the feeling of warmth.

Minato hugged back just as tightly. "Heh. I'll be sure to visit you, where ever you are. Make sure you take care of yourself, alright?" Naruto nodded his head, his hair brushing against Minato's skin. The two didn't have another chance to say anything as everything around them began to fade. Minato still held onto his brother, also hoping to remember the feeling of warmth that radiated from his little brother. Sooner then he expected, the feeling of his brother being in his arms disappeared. Letting him know that he was no longer in the mindscape.

* * *

Naruto blinked, his vision coming back as the boat rocketed back and forth in a slow pace. _'I really wasn't expecting them to come back. But it was fun messing with your past self.' _Naruto smiled, chuckling softly to himself. Yes, it was indeed fun. No one would dare push the Kyuubi's buttons. Of course, no one was like Naruto, so that was enough said.

"_**True. I never knew my past self could be so sensitive to hearing someone sing. I'm not a fan of it that much either but at least I got used to it." **_Kurama mumbled, stifling a yawn from within Naruto's mind. For a moment, it was quiet, as the two listened to the small waves crash into the boat's side. The chattering of adults and semi-soft whimpers coming from children filled their ears. _**"Naruto." **_Said boy hummed inwardly, as he watched a few kids play with absolutely nothing. Oh, Naruto envied them at how easily they can entertain themselves. _**"I didn't want to bring this up while the others were around in the mindscape, seeing as they're not suppose to know you came from the future and all." **_Naruto blinked, not liking the feeling he was getting.

Where was this going? Kurama took a deep breath and spoke. Everything he said was jumbled together and was far too fast to understand, that Naruto just sat there, looking completely lost. _'Sorry. What did you say, Kurama? You said it too fast to understand.' _Naruto had never heard Kurama this way. The fox was always calm and collected. Of course, there were times when the boy had pissed him off or was just too lazy to do things. So, why was he so…weird? _'Kurama. Can you repeat what you said to me? Just, slower.' _The boy waited a few more seconds.

He heard or can visualize the fox moving around. Trying to get comfortable or ready for something. What, he wanted know, was bothering him. _**"I was going through the memory of me using that Jutsu to send us back in time. You weren't the only one brought back. That man, Tobi, was brought back." **_Okay, scratch that. Now, Naruto wished he didn't know. Before the boy could retaliate in anyway, Kurama continued. _**"I managed to do some damage to him though. His memories of us are basically wiped out. All he knows is that he still has Madara as an ally and is still in the process of dealing with the Akatsuki. Remember, there is still time to save Nagato and his friends from Hanzo and Danzo." **_The fox knew he was pushing this. But it was better sooner then later, right?

Naruto's outer appearance seemed like he was staring at nothing, but inwardly, he wasn't doing such a thing. _'WHAT?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS BEFORE?! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW FAR APART MY CLONES ARE?! THERE'S NO WAY FOR THEM TO SUDDENLY GO TO AMEGAKURE! AND WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN THAT TOBI IS STILL AROUND?! MEMORY OR NOT; THAT GUY IS STILL DANGEROUS! AAAAHHH! WHAT THE HELL ARE WE GOING TO DO?! FOR KAMI'S SAKE! WHAT?! HOW?GAAHHH!' _Naruto gripped onto his head, ruffling up his hair in distress.

Kurama sighed, gripping his own head from the loudness that is called: Naruto. _**"Can't you just make some clones and send them to Konohagakure? You can mark the area and then have them send to Amegakure. Konoha is closer to Ame anyways! Now stop freaking out and use that thing that sit's between your shoulders and think!" **_He growled as Naruto was still yelling. Kurama couldn't really blame his host; when he had found out, the fox did freak out as well. _**"WOULD YOU SHUT UP AND JUST SEND THE CLONES TO KONOHA ALREADY?! YOU CAN SEND THE INFORMATION ABOUT HAVING TOBI GOING AROUND! YOU WANT TO HELP THEM, DON'T YOU!? THEN STOP YELLING AND DO IT ALREADY!" **_Now, it was Naruto's turn to wince at the volume.

Shaking his head, Naruto took a breath to calm himself. Being freaked out wouldn't do anything. It'll just make everything worse then what it already was. _'Right…right. I'll send them a clone right now.' _The blond child looked around the boat, looking for a spot to hide before performing a jutsu. He wasn't sure if these people were against Shinobi or not, so it was best to be safe. His blue orbs looked around for a few minutes, yet, he still couldn't find anything. Naruto frowned, turning around to look at the ocean once again. His eyes widen at the most obvious place he could have used. Looking over his shoulder, Naruto noticed the adults and children busy. Without wasting time, he brought his hands together, and whispered. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."

Just then, a small poof appeared, followed by a hand. The hand belonged to his clone, who was holding onto the side of the boat, crouched down. It was obvious that it was using chakra to keep itself steady and not fall into the water. "I'll be as fast as possible to tell Jiji and them about what we were just told by fuzz-butt. I'll disperse when I'm done marking the area. Is that fine, boss?" The clone-Naruto said in an undertone, mirroring the original's serious expression.

Naruto nodded his head, glancing over his shoulder every now and then. "Yeah. Make sure to mark an area near Jiji. If you can, mark it on his desk or bookshelf. Also, check to see if there is any seals that are hidden within the Silence Seals Jiji has. You know Danzo; that guy will do anything to overhear a conversation. Once you dispel, I'll have to wait until we reach land. That way I can have a stable marker. If I use it on the ship, then I can't be guaranteed that they might not throw me overboard." Seeing a child getting closer to his area, Naruto signaled his clone to leave. With a toned down flash of orange, the clone was gone.

"_**At least you'll be able to give them additional information." **_Kurama stated. Naruto mentally nodded his head, humming softly in thought. It was best to be informed then not know a single thing. As Naruto continued to stare at the place his clone was just at, the boy could only hope that nothing bad will happen. Even with Tobi's memories gone of them, would they still have a chance? _**"Kit, don't rush yourself. If you do, then we can kiss any chance of every surviving goodbye." **_Naruto sighed, slumping down to his seat once again.

'_I know. I have to be calm and collected. But you know how hard it is for me to just stay still! Ugh. I just hope that my clone can do everything I told him to do. The one in Konoha and in Ame.' _Naruto thought as he looked at his hands, slowly turning them into fists. _'I won't back down. I'll do everything I can. So that guy better watch out!' _Kurama grinned at his host. The fox knew that Naruto wasn't going to sit back and let it happen. If he could intervene, then he would; and that, was what he like about his loud and knuckleheaded host. The will to never give up.

* * *

Inoichi sighed as he slumped down on the couch. It might have just been a few seconds of being in Kushina's and Naruto's mindscape, but he was dead tired. Minato also took a seat next to the redheaded woman, looking satisfied but still upset. The interrogator couldn't help but sympathize with his fellow blonde friend. He has family, managed to get him to _not _be a threat for Konoha, but still won't come home.

Sarutobi took his seat, looking rather tired as how Inoichi felt. So many things were swirling in his mind. The war was what he had to focus on, but now, there were even more threats for him to watch out for. _'If Naruto hadn't told us about this man, then we would have been blindsided to the attacks he might do.' _The Hokage sighed, trying to relax in his seat.

All the adults were so engulfed with their own thoughts to not notice the flash of orange appearing near the window. When the clone noticed he hadn't been, rather rudely, ignored, he coughed to get their attention. The moment he did, all of them were on their feet, Kunai's in hand and ready to face him. The Naruto-Clone sweat dropped at their actions. "Yeah, nice to see you guys too." He murmured while rolling his eyes.

"N-Naruto? What are you doing here?" Minato asked rather stumped. He was happy that his brother was here in person, but didn't he just tell them he was on a boat?

"Oh, no. I'm not Naruto, the boss sent me here to give you guys additional information that the fur-ball decided to share to me _after _you guys left. But first~" The Clone walked towards Sarutobi's desk, marking it rather easily. Not a moment later, the clone placed up a Silencing Seal. He saw them about to ask him questions, but the clone motioned them to be quiet for a bit longer. His eyes looked around the room slowly as he input Kurama's chakra into the seal. It took a while but different seals began to reveal themselves. "I need you four to remove those at the same time. After that, we can talk." The clone mouthed as he motioned his head towards the four seals that were across the room.

Minato went for the one next to the bookshelf, rather close to Naruto. Sarutobi was near the one on his desk, Inoichi was near the door, while Kushina went for the one on the window. Without a signal, the four ripped the seals off simultaneously. The clone went from his spot to grabbing the seals out of the adults hands within seconds, burning them the moment he was in the middle of the room. "Okay, what's going on, Dattebane?" Kushina placed her hands on her hips, raising a brow that the clone.

"Sorry about all of this, boss wanted me to tell you a few more things. Apparently, Kurama had screwed up with Tobi's memories when he, err, t-tried to take him away from me." The clone inwardly winced, he didn't like lying. "So right now, the two of us are safe, as far as we know at least. Although, it also means that he only knows that Kushina-Chan here, is the only one to have the Kyuubi. For the seals we just ripped off and burned, those were Danzo's. Whenever Jiji placed up Silence Seals, he would be able to hear what is going on. Especially when it involved him." The clone crossed his arms over his chest, obviously not liking the subject.

Sarutobi narrowed his eyes slightly, raising a brow at the clone. "And how would Naruto know of this? He has only been in my office once." The clone just blinked for a moment, looking innocent about the question.

"What do you mean? The moment boss was in the room, he was able to tell that there was something off about it." The clone supplied, lying through his teeth once again. _'Boss is going to be so upset that I'm lying to them. But it's not like I can't do anything about it!' _He thought to himself, putting more weight on his right foot.

"If that's true, why did you put your own mark on the Hokage's desk?" Inoichi had been watching the child like a hawk. It wasn't that he found the boy dangerous, he was just simply curious why the child would send a clone to Konoha and _then _mark something that belonged to the Sandiame.

"Oh!" The clone said, as if he had just remembered something. Which, wasn't that far from the truth. "You see, boss needs to have this place marked. We can't keep using Minato-Nii as a marker, considering that he moves and has his own missions to do." Minato pouted rather childishly. He was no marker! He was a human being, thank you very much. "Boss needs a solid area so he can transport to. Plus, Konoha is closer to Ame, and boss will be needing to go there soon, if he ever wants to make it in time."

Minato looked at his brother's clone up and down. "Make it in time for what?" He was never one to ask questions, but if his brother was up to something, he would like to know what. _'But, marking Sandiame's desk to get to Ame doesn't really make sense.' _Minato thought to himself. "Why can't he have you go to Ame and then mark a place closer to your destination?" The blonde male asked once again; to him, that seem like the most reasonable answer.

"Because boss wanted me to give you info on that Tobi guy, plus, I was able to take the seals off too. It's like killing two things in one go. Besides, I can't keep going to Ame from here. I'm sure Jiji hasn't informed anyone that I'm not a threat yet, so it would be obvious that any Konoha Shinobi would try to attack me. You know _that_ more then anyone, that it'll only take one hit for me to dispel." The clone shook his head with a sigh. "Boss has someone he needs to help, or much rather, save in Ame. Danzo is scheming with Hanzo to take down a group called the Akatsuki. They're not bad people, despite it saying they're a criminal group. All they want is peace, but Hanzo is too power hungry and wants them gone. I know for a fact that Danzo still has his ROOT members roaming around. Jiji, if I were you, I would check your ANBU's to make sure that none of them are working for him. They should have a seal on the back of their tongues. That's how you'll know if they're Danzo's ROOT members or not." All the adults were staring at the clone with wide eyes, as if he grew a tail, another head, and was speaking some alien language.

The clone sighed again as he face-palmed himself. "Anyway, if Danzo or Hanzo somehow managed to actually go through their plans, then you'll only have more enemies on your hands. Ame will target Konoha because of Danzo's men. That guy might say it's for Konoha, but what he's doing is basically making us have more enemies and a greater chance for more war. Boss doesn't want that. He wants to stop this cycle of hatred and war. He wants us to live in peace and harmony." The Naruto clone looked out the window, taking in the view of his past him. His shoulders slump down, relaxed at the view. "Boss might be needing help though. Ero-Sennin knows three of the top members, the one's who started and found the Akatsuki. Let the old pervert know that Nagato, Konan, and Yahiko are still alive. That'll make him happy, I think." The clone looked back at the adults, grinning from ear to ear. "Also, boss won't be able to come here until he also has a stable marker. Since he's still on the boat, he'll have to wait until he reaches some kind of land." The clone blinked before looking straight at Kushina. "I almost forgot to tell you, Nagato is also an Uzumaki! So, you still have family out there, Kushina-Chan." The woman only smiled in return for the information.

Sarutobi took a deep breath, letting everything set in. "Thank you, Naruto-Kun, for telling us everything you know. You will always be welcome here in Konohagakure. If you need anything, do not be afraid to come here and ask. We will always help you in your time of need." The double flashed him a grin and thumbs-up. "Tell me, what do you intend to name your village?" The Sandiame asked playfully.

The clone in question hummed in thought. "Well, boss hasn't made one yet, but he wants some with 'peace' in it." He muttered, clearly not sure what to say.

"Something with 'peace', huh?" Minato murmured. "How about 'Heiwa'?" The older blonde supplied. Naruto's clone blinked, staring up at his brother. "It means 'peace'. How about it? How does 'Heiwa' sound to you, Naruto?"

"Hei…wa?" Naruto repeated. Slowly, his dumbfounded expression turned into a huge smile, that seemed to beat the sun with his brightness. "Heiwagakure no Sato! That sounds great! The village of Peace! Yeah! That sounds awesome! Thanks Minato-Nii!" The clone jumped onto Minato, hugging him around the waist. Naruto's double let go of him as he backed away. "Well, I got to go now. Boss might be wondering what s going on right about now." He chuckled waving goodbye to them. "See ya' around!" With that said, the clone poofed away.

Sandiame chuckled as he let his hand rub his small goatee. "That child, he will certainly go far." The other adults nodded their heads, sharing the look of admiration.

* * *

The original Naruto jumped at the sudden wave, the water had splashed him in the face when he was looking at his reflection. Not only that, his clones memories came rushing back. _'Heiwagakure? That has a nice catch to it, doesn't it, Kurama?' _Naruto though, his grin matching the one the clone was wearing earlier.

"_**Humph. It's not so bad. The Village Of Peace… I'm sure many people will actually want to see it." **_Kurama replied, actually liking it himself. It always took a lot to get him to like anything. For the 'little man' to actually come up with something he might like instantly, was something new. _**"Now all that's left is to pick the Kage." **_The fox said, ear twitching when he thought he heard Naruto say 'Guh'.

Whipping his face of the water, Naruto had a thoughtful expression. _'Well, I was kind of thinking about it.' _He ignored the 'uh-oh' that escaped Kurama's mouth. _'Maybe, you know, __**you **__become the first Kage? I mean, I would love to take the seat, but you know damn well that no one would want to live in a Village run by a kid! So, it left me with one choice. Who else to take the seat but the person or fox that I trust with my life and have unlimited knowledge? It was easy! It'll be you!' _

"_**I believe that brain of your's has finally burned out on you, brat." **_The fox said with a bland tone. Him? Become the first Kage of Naruto's village? The thought was rather laughable, if he did say so himself. Feeling his host's feelings go down the drain rather quickly, Kurama slightly panicked. Having Naruto upset only meant one thing; unbelievable humiliation and pain. Not that Kurama would say, since the boy didn't even know that he had done things while being upset. _**"Well, I guess I could give it a shot." **_Kurama swore that his host was becoming Bipolar or something.

'_What? Really? Y-you'll take the seat, Kurama?!' _Naruto had to restrain himself from jumping in the air and shouting in happiness. As he heard a grumble of a reply, Naruto hummed to himself, enjoying the ocean breeze. _'Alright! Now that those two are done with, all we have to do is make the Village. A few thousand clones should do the trick. Man, I can't wait!' _Naruto chuckled to himself, already coming up with ideas of how the village should look like.

Now, if only the boat can go any faster, then everything will be perfect.

* * *

**Okay, I tried to make it a bit longer. It's not much but hey, I tried! Anyways, I hope you guys like the update. Let me know what you think.**

**And, holy kalsdjfhasdf I didn't think this story would be so popular that someone would actually want to translate it into Spanish. I even had to get my dad to tell me what that Spanish Review meant. I'm very flattered. Thank you guys for even reading this! **

**Also, I looked up for the word 'Peace' in Japanese. **_**Heiwa **_**is what I came up with, so, I hope you guys don't mind the crappy Village name. = w =;; **


End file.
